


Their Winter Rose

by brightflame_Targ



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon is Ashara's son, Major Original Character(s), More characters, Rhaegar Lives, Robb Lives, Time Travel, Very AU, bare with me pls, fanfic of a fanfic?, jonerys baby, not edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightflame_Targ/pseuds/brightflame_Targ
Summary: AU Game of thrones fanfic with some book elements. Inspired by a fanfic I read a long time ago.Jon and the Stark family meet Jon's daughter from the future. Only problem is, Jon's current lover isn't the little girl's mother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another experimental fanfic, this one is very close to my heart though. It's very AU. But everything that happened on show also happened here, unless stated otherwise. It happens around season 7, so Jon and Dany are 22/23 
> 
> A few quick things  
> -Rhaegar won at the trident  
> -Ned Stark was poisoned and killed by Littlefinger  
> -Asharella's gifts/powers are like Bran's only more powerful thus dangerous.  
> -Jon and Dany aren't each other's biggest fans 
> 
> Ps, English is not my mother tongue so apologies for bad grammar and spelling mistakes

"Grandma? Grandpa?" She called.

No answer. Instead, she heard voices coming from upstairs. It made her frown. There were two of them. A man and a woman. But neither voice was familiar to her.

So she quickly ran upstairs. The voices were coming from her room, which used to be her daddy's old bedroom from when he used to live here, her Aunt Arya had told her. She quietly opened the door and gasped at what she saw.

It was him. Her daddy. In bed…with some other lady.

"Daddy?"

She'd never get tired of using that word. It felt good; right.

Her dad and the lady jumped apart, covering themselves up at the same time.

"Hi...Hey um... How- how'd you get in here?" Her daddy asked grabbing his shirt from the floor and putting it on.

"You know her?" The lady with wild red hair whispered.

"No," he whispered back. They both weren't doing a very good job at whispering because she could hear them.

"I can't find Grandma or Grandpa," the little girl cried ignoring them both and plopping down onto the bed. 

"Er, sweetling?" her daddy started off but then the lady beside him snorted.

"Sweetling? Where ya learn that Snow" she teased him.

The little girl did not appreciate it and scowled at the lady. Her daddy wasn't talking to her.

Her daddy scowled at the lady too before turning his attention back on to the the child who was currently staring at him, waiting for him to finish whatever he wanted to say. 

"Could you turn around for a second?" he asked uncomfortably. 

"A second?"

"Uh...not literally...just count to ten, okay?"

"Okay. One, two, three, four, five, six"-

"Er, you can look now."

"But I'm not done yet daddy. Seven, eight, nine, ten" The little girl finished and turned back around, facing her father and ignoring the lady next him.

"Can you help me find Grandma and Grandpa now?" she asked him.

"Aye, what are their names" he asked immediately. Getting the small child back to her family where she belonged had just become his primary priority.

"Grandma and Grandpa," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"This one is like a girl mini you Snow. She also knows nothing." the lady laughed a little before approaching the child and placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Although she was joking, the little girl did look like Jon. Like a very pretty 6 or 7 year old female Jon. But her hair was different, though curly like Jon's, the hair colour was completely different. Ygritte only knew one person with that hair colour. She shook her head and asked the girl; "What does everyone else call your grandparents?"

The little girl shrugged out of the lady's grasp and hid behind her father. She didn't want her touching her.

"Snow," the lady frowned. "I don't think she likes me very much."

"Nonsense Ygritte, she's just shy. She doesn't even know who you are," Jon replied immediately.

The little girl peeked out from behind her father's back. She did know who the lady was.

"You're Ygritte, a Wildling" she said accusingly, pointing a small finger at her. She had nothing against Wildlings, or the Freefolk as her mother had taught her to call them. Her favorite uncle, Uncle Tormund was Freefolk. And Aunt Gilly was also from north of the wall, even her best friend Sam was Freefolk. It was just Ygritte that she didn't like.

Both Jon and Ygritte raised an eyebrow in surprise; but it was Ygritte who spoke first.

"How'd you"-

"I need to find grandma and grandpa! I promise I'll never take off my bracelet ever again." The girl cried. 

"Okay, okay calm down. We're going to find your grandparents okay. Do you know where they live?" Jon asked the little girl. 

"They live here, in the castle" She answered. Jon was confused but didn't say anything. A lot of people lived in this castle but he thought that he knew them all. But he had never seen this little girl before. He'd remember a pretty little girl with his eyes and had hair that colour.

"Okay, lets go outside maybe we'll find them" Jon suggested and the little girl hesitantly nodded. It was very cold and she didn't want to go outside, but this was her first time meeting her father. She wanted to make a good impression. She didn't want to look like some soft summer child afraid of the cold. She was born in the worst winter Westeros had ever seen and she had spent half her life here in the North. She shouldn't be bothered by the cold.

The couple walk out of the bedroom and the little girl grabbed her father's hand. Jon gave her a little smile making Ygritte roll her eyes. When they got to the hall they ran into Arya who had just come from her daily sword training.

"Aunt Arya!" the little girl squealed excitedly. Her aunt was not her grandma or grandpa, but maybe Aunt Arya could take her to them. "Oh seven heavens! Thank the gods you're here Aunt Arya!" the child cried dramatically. She let go of her father's hand and ran to her favorite aunt, but of course she'd never admit that in front of her other favorite aunt, Aunt Talisa. While her aunt Arya taught her how to use a sword and a crossbow, her aunt Talisa taught her how to play the harp and told her stories from Volantis. And she was going to marry Aunt Talisa's son Ned. He was older than her, but her mother said she could have anything and everything she wanted, and she wanted to marry Ned. 

"Woah kid," Arya groaned as the little girl jumped on her. She was going to ask "who the hell are you?" But the little girl looked so happy to see her, Arya didn't have it in her heart to do it. Also her eyes, which were shining with happiness right now, reminded Arya of someone else. Someone who was standing behind the girl looking very much confused.

"I want my Grandma and Grandpa. Please take me to them Aunt Arya. They can scold me for taking off my bracelet and make me go to bed with dessert but please, take me to them" the child wailed.

"Okay but"-

"Please Aunt Arya-" 

"Hell I can't stand the sound of crying children." Ygritte groaned next to Jon. Arya saw the little girl give Ygritte what looked liked a glare but the girl was so adorable, even her glare looked cute.

"Ygritte, hey I didn't know you were here," Arya greeted the woman. She wasn't really surprised to see her here, Ygritte practically lived here. Not that Arya had minded, her brother loved Ygritte and she made him happy. Sure, they fought a lot but which couple didn't. Relationships weren't meant to be perfect. 

"Arya do you know her?" Jon asked and Arya shook her head in response instead of denying it out loud. The way the little girl was hugging her and calling her Aunt Arya, she didn't want her to offend her. Seven hells, she thought.

"Of couse she knows me Daddy, Aunt Arya can you take me to Grandma now?" The girl said now looking up at Arya. Arya's eyes widened when she said "daddy". Was it possible? No, Jon would never. The little girl looked about 7, and 7 years ago Jon was only 15. But the curly hair and the eyes both screamed Jon, but the hair colour- that was someone else. Someone Arya knew very well, but that just added to the impossibility of the situation. Jon and- no, Arya shook her head, there must be something else going on.

"Uh…" Arya gulped "Sure, we'll find your grandma...um, just let me talk to Jo- um your daddy in the other room first."

The little girl lets go of her and Arya nodded her head to Jon in the direction of the hallway.

"Wait, no don't leave me here with her," the little girl cried while pointing at Ygritte.

"What? Ygritte?" Arya asked frowning making the girl nod her head vigorously.

"She's not gonna hurt you"

"She hurts Daddy," The little girl pouted, making everyone's eyebrows jump.

"What? That's what you, Aunt Talisa and Mommy said," she continued. "You said that she hurted Daddy and she was bad for him"

"What? I- didn't...I never-" Arya stuttered to a now fuming Ygritte.

"You said that. You did! You did! I remember Aunt Arya!" The little girl cried. She had a very good memory. Plus, she had also seen Ygritte hurt her daddy, even thinking about it now made her feel sad. 

Jon and Ygritte stared daggers at Arya.

"So ya been discussing me and my relationship with that whore Talisa and whoever that child's mother is? What happens with me and Jon is none of ya businesses! Ya need to stay out of it" Ygritte shouted at Arya. Jon winced when she called his good sister a "whore". Not only because it was far from the truth but because there was a child present. Jon knew this was going to end badly, so he tried using his eyes to plead with Arya not to further aggravate Ygritte but Arya just stood there looking dumbstruck.

Arya normally gave as good as she got, in everything she did. Whether it be pleasing her boyfriend Gendry in bed, sword fighting with Brienne or the masters at arms or even when arguing with Sansa. But this wasn't a normal time. She wanted to shout back at Ygritte and possibly punch her for calling Talisa a whore but she had no idea what was going on. And she was certain her silence was being mistaken for guilt by Jon and Ygritte. Arya decided to ignore the two and focus on the child gripping her hand very tightly.

"Listen sweetie, Ygritte is my friend. I know she's not gonna hurt Jon, or you." 

"The bruises on his back say otherwise" The child mumbled but Jon caught it. His eyes widened, how? How did she know about those? 

"What?" Arya asked and the girl muttered a small "nothing"

"Aunt Arya, I don't think you should hit daddy with a broom anymore" The child randomly said. 

"What?" Arya repeated. Why would she hit Jon with a broom? 

"Remember, you promised mommy that the next time you see my daddy you'd hit him with a broom" 

"Why would she hit me with a broom?" Jon asked.

"Because you left. Because you left mommy and me and never came back" The child answered her father sadly. She's not going to cry she told herself in her head. She's a big girl and big girls don't cry. 

Jon looked shocked by the revelation and felt even more confused. If this child really was his, why would he leave her and her mother? That wasn't like him, his father raised him better than that. No, there must be a mistake. 

"It's okay daddy, I've forgiven you" The little girl said and went to hug her father. After the hug she felt awkward and started playing with her hands, not knowing what to do with them. 

When Arya saw that, a thought that she had already dismissed as soon it came to her, rose back up. Arya took a few steps towards the child and looked at her curiously without saying anything.

"What's your mommy's name?" Jon asked, trying for a different approach.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait, let me guess; Mommy?" Jon huffed.

"Jon," Arya whispered out of the side of her mouth. "Ask her what her name is."

"Why can't you?" Jon whispered back.

"Because, I'm her aunt. I should already know her name."

"Well I'm her-"

"My name is Asharella," the little girl said rolling her eyes. "You guys are terrible at whispering. Aunt Arya can you please take me to grandma and grandpa now! They have my extra bracelet and I need to wear it so bad things won't happen again. And aunt Sansa and Uncle Willas are visiting with little Margaery and my new baby cousin, I wanna hold him! Please" 

Sansa? And Willas? They had just became betrothed yesterday. Arya thought. And a new baby cousin?

"Asharella-" 

"You only call me that when I'm in trouble. Am I in trouble?" Asharella asked. She hated when she was in trouble with her Aunt Arya. 

"No, of course not Ella" Arya assured the little girl, and when Arya called her Ella the little girl's eyes brightened and Arya felt relieved having guessed Asharella's nickname right. 

"Asharella is a very pretty name" Jon commented making the little girl smile. 

"Thank you daddy. Mommy named me after my two grandmas who died. Your mommy and her mommy, Ashara and Rhaella" Asha answered sadly. But she was proud to have been named after her two grandmothers, they were both said to be very kind and very beautiful.

If Arya had been drinking something she would have had choked on it. The thought had crossed her mind of course. But now that the child had pretty much confirmed it, Arya took another good look at her. Asharella really was the splitting image of her parents. Her eyes and curly hair were all Jon, but that silver- blonde hair and that face, that was all Daenerys. But how was that possible? Unless- 

"What year is it Ella?" 

"Is this a game?" Ella asked sounding annoyed. She didn't want to play any games. All she wanted was to find her grandma and grandpa. Arya smiled at her and nodded her head. 

"If I get the answer right then, will you finally take my to my grandma and grandpa?" Ella asked and Arya nodded. 

"I thought you said both your grandmothers died" Ygritte asked the girl. Ella rolled her eyes before answering Ygritte. 

"Grandma is married to Grandpa so she's my grandma! And grandma and grandpa aren't my mommy or daddy's parents but they're still my grandma and grandpa" 

Arya found herself smiling again and looked at Jon. He was staring at Ella and blinking every few seconds. He kept shaking his head and Arya guessed he'd finally pieced the puzzle together. 

"Are you okay daddy?" 

"Aye, I am" Jon lied to the little girl, to his daughter. He couldn't deny it anymore. Earlier he was sure she was mistaken when calling him daddy, but now he knew. He was a father, her father. And her mother wasn't his current lover, no. The mother was Daenerys Targaryen. Princess Daenerys Targaryen. The one person he disliked most in world. How was that even possible? He and Daenerys had never even- he needed air. He looked at Ygritte beside him and was thankful she hadn't come to the conclusion him and Arya had. Ygritte had a temper and the last time she thought Jon had cheated on her, Jon got a black eye and she almost broke his nose. And because the gods hated him, the hall doors opened and Daenerys walked in laughing with her friend and handmaiden Missandei. And before Arya or Jon could stop her, Ella ran to Daenerys. 

"MOMMY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lot are so sweet. I hope this isn't shitty or confusing.

"MOMMY!" Daenerys heard before a little girl flug herself into Dany's arms. The child hugged Dany tight and buried herself on the crook of Dany's neck. Before Dany could react she heard a tin jug loudly hit the floor. The child in her arms jumped and Dany felt herself holding her even closer.

"What in seven hells Ygritte!?" Jon shouted and ducked once again as Ygritte threw another jug at him.

"You have a child with Daenerys FOOKING Targaryen?!!" Ygritte screeched.

"Ygritte, calm-"

"Calm down?!" Ygritte screamed interrupting Jon. "Calm down? You want me to calm down? After finding out that you have a fucking child with her! The bitch that thinks she's better than everyone else and everyone should worship her? The bitch with a stick so far up her ass she can't eve-"

"Okay Ygritte that's enough. None of us really know what's going on-" Arya started but Ygritte again interrupted.

"I know exactly what's going on, ya brother is a fooking cunt!" She said looking straight at Jon and then storming out of the hall, but not without giving Daenerys a cold hard glare.

Jon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was conflicted, Arya gathered. He didn't know whether to chase after his lover or stay here and try to make sense of all of this. Arya saw he chose the latter and she felt relieved.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Daenerys finally said. She untangled herself from the child and put her down. The child whimpered and Dany tried not to feel affected by it. She looked at the child's eyes and saw them getting glossy, so she huffed and took the child back into her arms and heard it sigh happily. Dany then looked at Arya and Jon waiting for an answer.

Arya opened her mouth to answer but closed it again. What would she even say? Hey Dany this is your child, yeah and the father so happens to be the one person you dislike the most. So how's the weather in Dragonstone? She looked at Jon and realized he was probably having the same mental battle. Suddenly Sansa and Tyrion walked into the hall completely oblivious to the tension in the room. Maester Wolken followed behind them wheeling Bran in.

  
"Aunt Sansa! Uncle Tyrion! Uncle Bran!" The child in Dany's arms cried excitingly confusing three of the four adults that just entered the hall. Tyrion looked at the child and blinked several times. The child was a miniature version of his friend Dany and… he looked at Jon from across the room and shook his head. It couldn't be.

"Mommy, I'm tired! Can you please take me to bed." The child yawned loudly.

"Mommy?" Sansa muttered and looked at Arya. Arya gave her a "I'm also lost" look and sighed.

"Er, Missandei can you- "

"No mommy! I want you to do it! I haven't seen you in two weeks!" The child cried. Not knowing what to do Dany turned to Maester Wolken who nodded to follow him. When they made their way out of the hall Sansa broke the silence first.

"Princess Daenerys has a child?"

"She does not" Missandei said although sounding unsure. She couldn't deny the child had a striking resemblance to her friend. But it wasn't possible was it?

"I need a drink" Tyrion said and sighed in disappointment when he saw two jugs of wine on the floor. "Now that's just a waste" he cried.

Daenerys returned alone a few minutes later with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Who is she and why does she think I'm her mother?" She asked no one in particular.

"Her name is Asharella Targaryen Stark. And she thinks you're her mother because you are. And Jon is her father" Bran answered her, his face emotionless. They knew Bran was a greenseer and he knew almost everything. He was hardly ever wrong.

"What? How is that possible? Jon and Daenerys never-  they never-" Sansa couldn't even say it. Not only because she was a lady and it wasn't proper but because even saying it sounded ridiculous. Her brother and the Princess? They were hardly even civil with each other.

"Ella- Asharella is not from our time" This time it was Arya who spoke and Bran nodded.

"How did you know that?" Jon asked Arya.

"Little things she kept saying. Plus she looks about 7, and 7 years ago you just a boy Jon" Arya answered.

"How did she get here?" Tyrion asked Bran. He thought he'd seen it all. Dragons, direwolves, greenseers now time traveling children?

"Asharella is a greenseer like me. But her powers are more heightened and she cannot control them. She can travel to the future and the past, and she can affect time-"

"That sounds dangerous" Tyrion interrupted Bran.

"Aye, that is why she had a special bracelet made for her. She's supposed to wear it till she can learn to control her gift" Bran said.

"She kept crying about it. Apologising for taking it off" Jon said. A million thoughts were running through his head, he was sure it was going to blow up.

"But- I, I cannot have children" Daenerys said in a shaky voice. Missandei moved to comfort her friend. "So there has to be some mistake"

"There is no mistake Princess. The child is yours. You carried her for 9 months and gave birth to her right here in Winterfell" Bran looked at the princess and gave her a small smile.

"We need to get her back to her time" Tyrion suggested. "It's dangerous having her here"

"She's here for a reason my lord. And perhaps if this goes well, a lot of lives will be spared." Bran spoke staring into nothingness.

"She said- she said I left. That I left her and her moth- her and Daenerys" Jon croaked. "What did she mean?"

Dany whipped her head at Jon after that, so not only did he get her drunk enough to sleep with him- because that's the only explanation to her sleeping with him. But he also leaves her and their child? Probably for his Wildling lover. The thought makes Dany furious and leaves her slightly hurt.

"The enemy is real Jon. The enemy has always been real. You fought them at Hardhome and now they're coming for us all. Many will die, but many will be saved. Sacrifices had to be made so the war could be won. You understand?"

Jon was going to die. Bran didn't need to spell it out for him. He was used to Bran's riddles by now. He was going to die fighting the White Walkers. And although dying wasn't a particularity pleasant thought, at least he died in the battlefield, fighting for everyone's survival. When his daughter said he left them he thought he had left them for someone else, Ygritte coming to mind. He was raised to be honourable and he couldn't see himself willingly leaving his daughter and her mother. Even if the mother was Daenerys Targaryen.

"It's important for Asharella to feel comfortable. To feel like everything is normal. If she stresses she might time jump and end up somewhere unsafe. She needs to think everything is normal. I cannot stress that enough" Bran told them. They solemnly nodded and Bran asked Sansa to take him to the Godswood.

After Bran and Sansa left, Tyrion followed saying he needed wine. Then after 15 awkward minutes Dany and Missandei left saying the needed to prepare for dinner. Then it was just Arya and Jon.

"I die" Jon finally said. It felt strange saying it out loud. 

"Jon-"

"I die Arya. Leaving my daughter and- " He still didn't know what Daenerys and him were in the future. Were they married? Bran did say Ella's name was "Targaryen Stark"

"I wonder how it happened" Jon didn't need to ask her what, because he already knew what she was talking about. The 'process' of making Ella.

"Arya-"

"I know you've also thought about it. I mean I've always thought there was something between you and Dany. All that tension between you two" Arya said causing Jon to groan loudly. He didn't need this.

"What?" Arya laughed. "She's a beautiful woman, and once you get to know her you'll see she has a soft heart. She reminds me of you sometimes. And you two used to be close once"

"We're nothing alike" Jon stated purposefully ignoring Arya's last sentence.

"I didn't say you were, I just said she reminds me of you sometimes. And you two could be good together, you can be the ice to her fire. Calm her fiery temper"

"I don't want to think about any of this. And what's the point, I die" Jon added bitterly.

The two Stark siblings didn't want to think about how Jon dies. Jon had told his family about what he had seen and faced at Hardhome, and as shaken as everyone was, they knew they were safe on this side of the wall. The wall was well manned and all 19 castles still stood. 

"The Others can't pass through the wall Jon, the only way you die is if you go past it. And you're not in the Nights Watch anymore, so there's no reason for you to go there. As long as you stay on this side of the wall, you'll be safe" 

Jon wanted to remind Arya what Bran had said about sacrifices being made but decided against it. He didn't want to upset his sister or even talk about this anymore. 

Arya wanted to say more but two servants entered the hall and started preparing it for dinner. It was their queue to leave. Arya went to freshen up for dinner and Jon left to go find Ygritte. He looked everywhere but his lover was no where to be found.

\--

An hour later the Winterfell hall was set for dinner and everyone sat around the large table. Gendry, Brienne, Davos, Podrick, Tormund, Gilly and Sam had been filled in about Ella. They were close friends and Ella might know them so they figured they should know.

Ella hadn't joined them yet and Maester Wolken was sent to get her. And when she walked in, hand in hand with Maester Wolken wearing a new dress, Sansa smiled proudly. She didn't have a lot of time but the dress looked good and Ella had loved it.

Ella walked in and smiled at everyone but when her eyes got to the end of the table her smile went wider.

"GRANDPA!" She yelled and jumped on Davos. The Onion Knight looked confused for a second before embracing the child. "I'm so sorry grandpa! I didn't mean to take off my bracelet! Please don't be mad" the child cried.

"I could never be mad at you" Davos said and she hugged him tighter making him smile. He was suddenly reminded of Shireen. He looked around the table and saw everyone else was also smiling. "Come on, no more crying now. I don't want to see tears on that beautiful face"

"I love you grandpa" Ella said and giggled. She had really missed her grandpa. "Where's grandma?"

"Er, she had to go Dragonstone for a couple of days. Don't worry she'll be back" Davos said ruffing the child's hair and hoping she was infact talking about his Marya.

"Grandpa!" Ella cried. "Mommy! Grandpa's messing up my hair!" She said giggling and ran to her mother. Dany, though still not sure about all of this, opened her arms and the child made itself comfortable.

"Aren't ya too old to be held like a baby?" Tormund asked taking a huge bite of the chicken he was eating and staring at Ella.

The child rolled her eyes before answering. "Uncle Tormund, I told you before. Mommy said I'll always be her baby. So I am a baby!" She said making everyone laugh.

"Uncle Gendry, after dinner can we arm wrestle? Aunt Brienne taught me a new trick yesterday and I think I can finally beat you" Ella looked at her aunt Brienne and winked at her. But the child couldn't do it properly so it looked more like she was blinking, Brienne couldn't help but laugh and smile at the child.

"Aye, you're on little lady" Gendry replied with a smile. He was Uncle Gendry, he was part of the child's life and he felt really good. Did that mean him and Arya were still together in the future? Were they married? All of this made him smile very widely. He was sure he looked like an idiot.

"Sweetling" Dany started and made Ella smile. Her daddy had called her same thing. "You should eat, you've had a long day." The child took Dany's face in her tiny hands and pressed kisses all over her face. It was unexpected but it made Dany's heart swell and she smiled.

"What was that?" Dany asked with a laugh when the child was done.

"You said you loved it when Daddy would grab your face and kiss you all over. That it always made you smile, I wanted to make you smile mommy" Ella said taking a carrot and popping it into her mouth.

"Thank you my sweetling" Was all Dany could say. She kissed her daughter's forehead and tried to calm her heart.

She looked up she saw him looking at her intensely, they stared at each other for a good 5 seconds before her eyes fell to his lips and she imagined what her daughter said. About how he would kiss her all over her face. The thought made Dany flush and she gulped down her entire goblet of wine. She shouldn't be having these thoughts, no. And as if she could handle any more surprises today, she heard her daughter speaking Valyrian to Missandei. They were talking about the pretty dress her aunt Sansa had made for her. She was fluent in it and that made Dany proud.

She didn't think she could have children. She believed the dragons would be her only children. But proof that was false was sitting right on top of her. She was a mother, or rather she was going to be a mother. A mother to this beautiful, amazing,  smart child. Everything felt so overwhelming, she needed air. So she excused her and left the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy <3

Daenerys found that watching her dragons often calmed her and made her feel at peace. So when she excused herself and left the Winterfell dinning hall she went to look for her three children. She found them flying just outside the Godswood, well she found Viserion and Rhaegal. Drogon didn't like the cold so he often flew as far from Winterfell as he could. 

"Amazing thing to see" Dany heard. She didn't have to turn to know who it was, she'd recognize that northern gruff anywhere. 

"She's a great child" Dany said without looking at Jon. Jon smiled and went to stand next to her. Also watching the dragons fly and play with each other.

"Aye, you did a great job raising her" Jon said softly. "Or will do a great job" 

Daenerys didn't say anything but faced him and gave him a small smile as a way of saying thank you. They remained silent for the next couple of minutes neither one knowing what to say next. They weren't used to conversing with each other anymore. They had lived separate lives and only had their friends linking them. Now they had a daughter.

"I'm sorry" Jon said after a while. 

"What for" Daenerys asked this time looking at Jon. 

"For leaving you, for leaving Ella. For dying." Jon admitted. He still hadn't come to terms with his future death, but he thought he should at least do what his future self couldn't and apologize to Daenerys. 

Dany wanted to comfort Jon but she was never good at those kind of things. She wished she was Missandei in that moment, her friend always knew the right things to say. So instead of saying anything Dany reached for his hand, interlocked it with hers and squeezed it. 

Jon was taken aback by her gesture but welcomed it. After a few seconds Daenerys bid him a good night and left him standing there, still trying to process this entire day. 

\--

"Your grace" Dany heard softly. She slowly opened her eyes, welcoming the brightness of the room. Missandei stood next to her bed with a smile. 

"Good morning your grace" Her friend said. Dany smiled at Missandei and looked around the room still trying to adjust to the brightness. Her heart froze when she noticed there was nobody sleeping next to her. 

"She's an early riser your grace. She and Lady Arya are sparring in the courtyard" Missandei said as if reading Dany's mind. Dany found herself sighing in relief. For a second she thought everything had been a dream, a beautiful but cruel dream. 

"But how did she get here your grace, I saw you put her to sleep in one of the other rooms" Missandei inquired. 

"She came in here soon after. Said she had a nightmare. She's not a very good liar, I don't know if that's a good thing or not. But she does do a good pout and puppy eyes, I couldn't say no" Daenerys finished with a laugh remembering the encounter. 

Sleeping with her daughter had been... something. Something really special. Ella was a cuddler, Dany woke up several times during the night to find Ella's tiny arms either around her legs, her waist or her neck. Daenerys was never one to cuddle so she wondered if the child had inherited the habit from her father. The thought of Jon with his arms around her made her face feel warm and she mentally scolded herself. 24 hours ago if you had told her she would be blushing because of Jon Snow, she would have laughed in your face and called you mad. But alas here she was, thinking about him, blushing over thoughts about him. 

"Do you want to wear your hair down today?" Missandei asked her and she nodded. After getting ready with Missandei, Dany went to the courtyard where she hoped Ella would still be. Sparring with Arya, Missandei had said. But Missandei had to be mistaken right? Ella was only 7, not even boys learned to use the sword that young. Then Dany heard Ella, before she saw her. 

"You're going too easy on me Aunt Arya!" 

Daenerys smiled at that and continued walking till they came into view. She stood on the balcony and watched Arya and her daughter spar. Arya was going easy the child and it was frustrating Ella. Dany smiled at the little girl's face. A few feet from them Jon and Lady Brienne stood watching with proud looks on their faces. 

"I want to wield Dark Sister Aunt Arya, and I won't be doing so anytime soon if you go so easy on me" Ella huffed. She didn't understand why her aunt was being soft today. She wanted to show her daddy, who was watching a few feet from them, just how good she was. 

Jon couldn't help but smile from the side. His daughter sure was something special. He knew she wanted to impress him and he was very impressed. Although Arya wasn't going too hard on her it was clear Ella knew what she was doing with that sparring sword. 

"Mommy!" He heard and looked up to see Daenerys standing on the balcony smiling down on their daughter. She had a nice smile Jon noticed. She's always had a nice smile, his daughter had the same one. It was scary just how similar Ella and Daenerys were.

"Look mommy" Ella said and turned to her Arya, "Go a bit harder on me this time Aunt Arya" 

Arya nodded but she didn't know what a bit harder meant. She didn't know how skilled the child was and she didn't want to hurt her, even if it's just with a sparring sword. But nonetheless she started attacking Ella "a bit harder" then she had the entire morning. Ella blocked all her attacks and even sneaked in a few of her own. Arya decided to kick it up a notch and she was surprised when Ella kept up. It went on for another minute before the little girl made a footing mistake, Arya expected her to fall but Ella surprised her by using it to her advantage and catching Arya off guard. Before Arya could react Ella pointed her sword towards Arya's stomach.

"Dead. Now that's better" Ella exclaimed and gave a little bow. The few people who were watching clapped and cheered for her. She ran to her father's arms and giggled as he throw her up in the air. 

"Daddy!" The girl giggled. "Mommy doesn't like it when people do that" She continued. By people she meant Daario, her mommy's "friend" but something told her not to say that to her daddy. 

"You did good out there" Jon said kissing her. 

"Well I can't have the greatest swordsman the seven kingdoms has ever seen as my father and be completely useless with a sword, can I?" Ella giggled making her father blush.

"Aye, and you know what? I think you might be even better than him." Her father said making Ella giggle again. She wished things could be like this forever. She hugged her father and Jon held her tighter. 

"Come on, go kiss your mother good morning. I have go look for someone" 

"Alright daddy" Ella said and kissed her daddy goodbye before skipping to her mother. Daenerys turned and gave Jon a small smile before leaving with Ella. A smile small that had affected Jon more than it should have.

"Still no sign of her?" Tormund asked walking up to Jon. Jon shook his head and sighed. Ygritte still hadn't come back. Jon had spent half the night with Ghost and a few other men looking for her, but she was no where to be found.

"When she wants to be found she'll be found" Tormund said. "Your daughter is quite the little fighter" 

Jon smiled before answering, "Aye she is, isn't she" 

"Jon" One of the guards called him.

"What is it?"

"We found her. She's up in your chambers I believe" The guard waited to be dismissed before leaving. Jon nodded his head and the man left. 

"You need back-up?" Tormund joked. Jon faked a smile and made his way to the castle preparing himself for whatever Ygritte was going to throw his way. Literally and figuratively. 

He entered his chambers and shut the door. She was sitting on the bed calmly, but Jon knew better. He knew she could snap any minute and become violent if she wanted to be. 

"Before you say anything, please just listen" Jon begged. She surprised him when she nodded, he took a seat next to her and explained everything to her best he could. 

"So what now?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"What do you mean?"

"Ya really do know nothing Jon Snow. Ya just told me you're going to have a child with another woman in the near future. Ya know what this means?"

Jon was silent for a while. It could mean one of two things, either Ygritte dies in the future or... they break up. And currently Jon didn't want to think about either option. As much as he and Ygritte had their problems he loved her and didn't want to break things off with her and worse, he didn't want her dead. 

"What matters is what we have now" Jon felt dumb after saying that.

"You're right" Ygritte said and stood up. Jon thought she was going to leave until she started taking off her clothes. 

"Ygritte- "

"What matters now is just ya and me. Fook everything else. It's just ya and me" Ygritte seductively said and dropped to her knees. She knew how much Jon loved her mouth around his thick hard cock. And if everything goes the way she planned and she gets pregnant with Jon's child first, then they'll still be together in the future and that little brat wouldn't exist. Ygritte never really wanted children, she hated everything about them. But if a child is what will keep Jon and her together, then a child is what she would give him. 

After pleasing him thoroughly with her mouth, she started removing his clothes and leaving love bites everywhere. She was marking him, staking her claim, so that the silver haired bitch, and everyone else, would know who Jon really belonged to.

\-- 

"Mommy, are Uncle Robb and Aunt Talisa coming with Ned? I miss him" Ella said playing with the water as her mother washed her. 

"Ned and Little Sam are staying at the Eyrie sweetling. They're squiring for Lord Royce" Dany didn't want to lie to her daughter but it was for the best. Ella expected a much older Ned and a much older little Sam. So the adults decided to say Ned and Little Sam were at the Eyrie and that Sansa's daughter Margaery was staying with her grandparents in Highgarden. 

"Mommy, I can still marry Ned right?" Dany didn't see that coming and accidentally dropped the soap she was holding. 

"Marry? Aren't you a little too young for that?" And wasn't Ned a bit too old for her? 

"Well not now, but in the future? I can still marry him. You said I can" 

"I did?" 

"Aha" Well that wasn't exactly what her mother had said, but Ella wasn't going to remind her.

"Well then if I did, then sure why not" Dany said and hoped she wasn't digging some hole for herself. 

"Really? Thank you mommy" The girl squealed and hugged her mother. 

"Easy there, you're going to get me wet as well" Her mother laughed.

"Sorry" Ella laughed with her mother. "I love you mommy" The girl said and this time it was Daenerys who initiated the hug. 

"I love you too my sweet child" She said truthfully. Although she had only known her daughter for a day she really did love her. Very much. 

"Now come on, your aunt Sansa made you another pretty dress." Dany said helping her daughter out the bath and wiping her with a dry cloth. 

"Look Mommy it has Targaryen and Stark colours"

"It does and the red matches with mine" 

Ella got dressed and Dany did her hair. Dany never thought this would be possible, she was doing her daughter's hair while her daughter went on about how she had a dream she was riding Ghost. Daenerys decided this was her new favorite thing, doing Ella's hair while her daughter told stories. 

After they got done getting ready they left for the hall where everyone was going to be. But only Arya and Gendry were there yet. And her friend Missandei arrived a minute after them.

"Dany, Ella. Don't you two look pretty" Arya said. Arya had never been formal with Daenerys, never calling her "Your Grace" or "Princess Daenerys" They were friends after all. Friends didn't need to be so formal with each other.

"Thank you Aunt Arya, and look, red for house Targaryen and grey for house Stark" Ella proudly pointed out for her aunt and uncle. 

"I'm not impressed" Gendry jested.

"Uncle Gendry you're just still bitter that I beat you at arm wrestling" Ella said flipping her hair dramatically making the adults laugh. A minute later Jon walked into the room. And of course Ella went to jumped into his arms. The little girl really liked being held, especially by her parents.

"Where's everyone?" Jon asked.

"Sansa is making sure everything is on point for Mother and Robb's arrival, Tyrion is probably drinking somewhere and Bran is still in the Godswood" Arya replied. 

"So er, Ygritte came back I see" Gendry smirked. 

"What?" Jon asked confused. Gendry laughed and pointed to the visible love bites on Jon's neck. Jon blushed and stammered. He didn't know they were there. He now knew why the guards had given him looks when he was delegating their duties for the day. And he didn't know why but he immediately looked at Daenerys, but her eyes were on their daughter. 

"Ygritte, you- erm you look nice" Arya got out looking behind Jon. 

Jon turned and was shocked by the sight. Ygritte was wearing a dress. And did she comb her hair? Before he could say anything Ygritte walked up to him and kissed him hard. He when he tried to stop she bit his tongue and took the opportunity to slide hers in his mouth. Before he could lose himself in the kiss Ygritte pulled away and smirked at Daenerys. Jon stood there shocked wondering what had gotten into her. Why would she do that in front of his sister, Gendry, Missandei, Daenerys and his 7 year old daughter. And what was she wearing?

"Missandei, would you take Ella to her grandfather, he hasn't seen her today" Daenerys said evenly. Arya knew shit was about to go down. Missandei took Ella from Jon's arms and they left the room.

"What the hell was that?" Daenerys demanded not a second later. "Ella is only seven! That was highly inappropriate!" 

"That was nothing, first time she walked in on us doing it" Ygritte replied seemingly unbothered.

"Ygritte!" Jon bellowed.

"What? We was doing it wasn't we? And again this morning? If we keep it up I'll be with child soon and maybe that one won't exist in the future" Ygritte hissed. 

Arya turned to Dany and she could see the smoke coming out of her ears. Her friend was mad, no she was livid. And the Targaryen temper was one to be feared. Dany slowly walked to Ygritte and Arya could see she was holding herself back. 

"If I ever see you near my daughter, I will feed you to my dragons or have them burn you alive" Daenerys warned venomously. A flash of fear went through Ygritte's eyes before she masked it. Daenerys then straightened up her posture and walked out of the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did Dany overreact or was her threat totally justifiable? And again, sorry for any grammar errors and spelling mistakes


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this has been so amazing, i really appreciate all of you guys. One of these days I'll reply to all your comments, my schedule is just super crazy right now and my exams start next week. With that said, just a few notes.
> 
> \- Daario isn't a main character, I just need him for the advancement of Jon and Dany's story, just like Ygritte. He and Dany aren't in a relationship, now or in the future. They're just friends with benefits.  
> \- So no, he's not with Dany in the future raising Ella, lol. The only male figures in Ella's life are her uncles and of course her Grandfather.  
> -English isn't my mother tongue and no one is editing this for me, so the English might be iffy. Apologies 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Do you think I was too harsh?" Dany softly questioned her friend Missandei. "But she threathened the life of my daughter, threatened Ella's mere existence and- " Daenerys stopped and sighed. "Was I unreasonable?" 

"No my princess. I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. The things she said-- they were very unkind" 

"What does Jon even see in her? She isn't... much." Dany didn't know if it was her anger talking or something else. Something she had no right feeling. Missandei opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Come in" Daenerys called out and in walked Sansa. 

"The Lady of Winterfell, the Warden of the North and his wife are here, your grace" The beautiful redhead announced. 

"We'll join you shortly, thank you Sansa" Daenerys smiled kindly at the girl and Sansa bowed and left the room. 

After making sure her braids were still intact and straighten out her dress, Dany and Missandei left the room. When they entered the great hall, it was buzzing with excitement and everyone wore smiles. Dany noticed her daughter was in the arms of Lady Talisa and she was animately telling a story and making everyone around her laugh. 

"Your Grace, Lady Missandei" Robb Stark was the first to notice their arrival. Soon the heads turned to her and Missandei, and Daenerys gracefully made her way to the group. 

"Lord Stark, Lady Stark I hope the journey was good" Daenerys smiled at the lord and his wife. Lady Catelyn currently wasn't in the hall she noticed.

"It was, your Grace" Lady Talisa answered smiling at the Princess. "And Ella here, was just telling us about the time she found ostrich eggs and thought them to be dragon eggs" 

"It's Mommy's favorite story. Right Mommy?" Her daughter asked holding her arms out for her mother to take her. 

"It is, my precious" Dany took Ella and kissed her cheeks. "Where's Tyrion, we need to begin" 

"I'm here" The Lannister said appearing out of nowhere. 

"Can I please stay Mommy, I'll be quiet" Ella begged and her mother nodded. The meeting wasn't going to be a long one, her brother, the King just wanted to ensure the North was still faithful to the crown. There've been some rumours flying around about how the North wanted it's independence again. Rhaegar had sent her here to make sure that wasn't the case, and if it were, to remind the North who exactly they'd be going up against. 

Daenerys took a seat next to Missandei and Tyrion, Ella on her lap. Lord Robb and his wife sat across from them with Jon on Robb's side and Sansa on Talisa's side. Arya was next to Bran and a lord Daenerys didn't know sat next to Bran. 

And as Dany expected, the meeting didn't last long. Robb assured her the North would be faithful to the crown till his last day. They also discussed how the crown would be sending more grain and barrels of wine to the North and attended to other tedious formalities. 

"Well, I believe that is all." Lord Tyrion declared. Daenerys looked to Robb and the man nodded. "Good, now we drink, eat and be merry!" 

"There is something else we need to discuss" Brandon Stark expressed. "The enemy" he continued. 

"The enemy?" Robb echoed. 

"Yes, the enemy north of the wall" Bran replied. "I warged into a couple of ravens and saw them. About a hundred thousand of them. The dead are coming for us" 

"Maybe we should discuss this later." Daenerys gently suggested glancing at her daughter. This conversation wasn't exactly appropriate for 7 year olds. Bran hesitantly nodded and half the room released a breath they didn't even know they were holding. 

Everyone knew about the Others. Jon had even fought them, but not everyone really believed in the tales about them. Tales about the long night. About walking deadmen, ice spiders big as hounds, giants, mammoths and ice men with blue eyes. 

They were all stories created by nans to scare little children into submitting to them, Tyrion believed. There was no way they could be true. No matter what the young Stark boy said.

"Lord Stark, sorry to interrupt but there are two men at the gates requesting to meet with the Princess. They said it's urgent my lord." A Stark guard broke the tension in the room. No one had even heard him come in, too wrapped up in thoughts about walking deadmen.

Robb looked at Daenerys and she turned to the guard. "Who did these men say they were?" 

"A Ser Jorah Mormont and a Daario Naharis your grace" 

"Take me to them" Dany began, she put her daughter down and kissed her forehead. "Stay here I'll be right back." She watched her daughter nod and take a seat where Daenerys had sat. 

Daario and Ser Jorah? But that's impossible the little girl thought. Daario never came North when she and her mommy did, and Ser Jorah... Ser Jorah was dead. But so was her father, but here he sat, right across from her. Ella hadn't asked how her father had returned to life, scared that if she asked she would ruin everything and he would disappear again. At first she thought it was because she wasn't wearing her bracelet, but it wasn't. Everytime she had taken off her bracelet she would see bad things happen. She saw her mother's dragon Viserion die. She saw Ygritte hurt her daddy. She saw her mother fall from Drogon and almost die. She saw Cersei Lannister blow up the Sept of Baelor. She had even seen her daddy's dad, grandpa Ned die. All bad things, but she wasn't wearing her bracelet now and no bad things were happening. Everything was normal. Maybe she would ask her mommy or one of her aunts about it later. 

\-- 

"What is it, the guard said it was important" Daenerys demanded when she met with the two men in one of the few empty rooms. 

"Well hello to you too" Daario greeted and gave her a quick peck on the lips before Daenerys pushed him away. 

"Daario" Daenerys warned, she wasn't in the mood for all this. Or him for that matter.

"It's Aegon your grace. He's run off to Essos with one of the palace guards" Ser Jorah explained. 

"Your brother and Elia are a mess. No one outside the small council knows yet, but rumours are starting. About the crown Prince preferring the company of men and supposedly running off with one" Daario added.

Dany didn't know what to say. This didn't seem like something her nephew would do. Aegon was surely smarter than this, he was the heir to the throne! Rhaegar's only son! 

"And what does Rhaegar expect me to do?" She asked the old bear and her somewhat lover. 

"He expects you to come to Kings Landing your grace. Immediately, word has also been sent to Princess Rhaenys in Dorne. The family needs to be together at a time like this" Ser Jorah said. 

"I can't leave" Daenerys countered. 

"What do you mean you can't leave. You're the Kings sister, you can leave this shithole whenever you want" Daario argued. 

"No, you don't understand. I- I have to stay here. For the next couple of weeks at least" Daenerys tried to explain. 

"Why Khaleesi? What's going on?" Ser Jorah asked using her old title. 

"You're going to have to sit down for this" She suggested. The two men looked at each other and complied. She then told them about Ella, watching as their eyes widened and as confusion masked their faces. 

"With Jon Snow? The Stark bastard?" Daario asked and Dany didn't appreciate his tone. 

"I can't just leave her here and I can't force Jon to allow her to come with me to the most dangerous place in the seven kingdoms" Daenerys explained, ignoring Daario.

"But you're her mother, and you said he's dead in the future so he really has no right to oppose you. Plus you're royalty and a damn bastard" Daario said. 

"I'm not taking her away from her father Daario. We're not discussing this anymore!" Daenerys shot at Daario, "Now, you both must be very tired. I'll ask Lady Sansa to prepare a room for you and ask Lord Stark if you could dine with us." The two men nodded and followed her out the room. 

Ser Jorah was still in shock about Daenerys having a child. He was still very much in love with her, but he had made peace with her never being his a long time ago. A part of him was glad the child was not Daario's either. He didn't like or trust the man. He turned to see how the sellsword was taking the news- Daario looked unaffected. But Jorah knew better. He knew Daario was trying to hide his feelings about this. He had wormed his way into the princess's bed and Jorah knew he was currently trying to get the princess to marry him. The man had big dreams Jorah would give him that. 

When they entered the Winterfell dinning hall everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. It was Arya who spoke first; 

"Is everything okay?" She asked looking worried. 

"Yes, fine. Just my brother is being paranoid that's all. You all know Ser Jorah, and this is Daario, he's my... friend" Daenerys introduced. She noticed her daughter was now on Jon's lap and she was looking at Ser Jorah curiously. Dany turned and saw that the two men she had entered with were also staring curiously at Ella. Ella then smiled at Dany before turning her attention back to her father. Who looked to be glaring at Daario.

"I'll go get extra chairs" Gendry offered. Daenerys nodded and everyone resumed what they were doing. 

"I don't think I'll be staying for dinner. All this playing happy families isn't for me." Daario whispered in Dany's ear. "I'll come find you tonight?" 

"Actually I'm sharing my chambers with my daughter, so you'll be sharing with Ser Jorah or one of the Unsullied." Dany whispered back to him. Daario looked annoyed and Dany waved him off before he could say anything else. 

"I still haven't seen Lady Catelyn, I thought she returned with you" She asked turning to Robb. Daario got the message and left. 

"Aye she did, she wasn't feeling very well after the long journey and was afraid she wouldn't be good company" The Warden of the North answered. 

Dinner was an eventful affair, Ella and Tormund being the reason. The two were a very comical duo, Dany didn't remember the last time she had laughed like this. And as she looked at the smiling and laughing faces around the room Dany realized this was the most she's ever felt at home. Not even dinners with her brother and his family made her feel like this (things had been tense between her brother and his wife after Rhaegar's affair with Lyanna). Daenerys realized that she was laughing, smiling and having a good time with all these people, most of whom were strangers to her, because of her daughter. Ella did all of this.

"She's really quite something, isn't she?" Daenerys heard next to her. It was Tyrion. He was also looking at Ella with a smile. 

"She is" Daenerys replied smiling. And she's mine, she thought. 

The doors suddenly shut hard and again, everyone turned to see who had entered. 

Ygritte staggered in, reeking of all kinds of alcohol and another stench Daenerys couldn't place. Everyone who had seen their show down earlier today quickly looked to Daenerys to see how she would act, but the Princess remained as graceful as ever. Ygritte glared at Daenerys the whole way and the Princess did not back down. Nobody made a sound afraid if they did, they would be chewed up and spit out by either one of the two women.

Ygritte grabbed one of the extra chairs Gendry brought and sat next to Jon. She grabbed his face for a kiss but Jon removed her hands.

"Not now" He gritted through his teeth and turned his attention back to his daughter.

Ygritte gave everyone a dark look and they all looked away and continued talking, but something had obviously changed. The atmosphere in the room was different. 

"Then the kitten, Ser Fluffy Bottom, turned out to be Lord Paymaer's and he took it back with him when he left for Casterly Rock" Ella continued telling the story to her father as if nothing had happened. She added a small sigh at the end. The little girl had really loved Ser Fluffy Bottom and cried when he left. 

Jon saw his daughter was still obviously sad about the kitten and he had an idea. He was going to get Ella a kitten. He didn't know where he was going to get one, but made a note to ask Maester Wolken about it. He wanted to see the look on his daughter's pretty face when he gave it to her.

"Ya know what kittens are good for? Nothing" Ygritte commented next to him. He didn't know what was going on with her today. First the marks she left on his neck, then the dress, then those horrible things she said about his daughter now she walks in here smelling like a tavern and acts rude to a damn child.

"I wasn't talking to you" The little girl replied with as much sass as she could muster. 

"Ella!" Both her parents scolded. 

"You're a right old brat aren't ya! Ya really ya mother's child" Ygritte hissed.

"That's enough Ygritte!" Jon growled. "Ella is my daughter and Daenerys is her mother! Either you respect them or you leave! I will not have you disrespect my father's house and everyone in it like this" he continued. The room went silent, so silent that if one of Sansa's needles were to be dropped, you would hear it hit the floor.

Ygritte looked at Jon murderously before leaving the room. Jon sighed and shook his head. He then apologized to everyone for his outburst and for Ygritte's behaviour. He whispered something to his daughter and left the hall following Ygritte. And although no one voiced it, everyone in the room knew that wasn't going to end well. It wasn't going to end well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, Jon finally snapped. Thoughts and predictions on what happens next?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, 5 chapters in 48 hours, it's been 48 hours right? Anyway, I'll be away for 3 weeks max. So I thought lemme just give y'all something because you guys are the nicest people ever and I appreciate y'all a lot!
> 
> It's a bit shorter, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

_(Lol i know Ella's hair colour is off, but my friend made this for me and I love it so much)_

 --

 

 

That night, Jon and Ygritte had their worst fight to date. There was shouting, screaming, rocks being thrown (mainly in Jon's direction) and things that could never be taken back were said.

"Choose" Ygritte panted. They had been at this for hours and she was tired.

"What?" Jon asked.

"Me or her, choose"

"Ygritte-"

"No Jon, we can't carry on like this. So choose, me or her"

Jon couldn't believe this. Was she really going to make him choose between her and his daughter?

"Between you and my daughter? That doesn't seem-"

"No, between me and that silver haired bitch" Ygritte corrected, confusing Jon even more.

"Daenerys? Ygritte there's nothing going on between Daenerys and I"

"Then your choice should be easy" Ygritte said dropping the rock in her hand and moving closer to Jon. "Fuck her, and fuck everyone. Let's just run, just us two. We can go anywhere ya want. Across the sea, anywhere"

"Ygritte, I can't leave. My family is here, my friends are here. My daughter-"

"If ya want a daughter so bad I'll give ya one! Ten even! Let's just leave this place! Please Jon" Jon had never seen or heard Ygritte like this. Ella really affected her, and not in a good way like she affected everyone else. And as much as Jon loved Ygritte, he couldn't. He couldn't leave home.

"I'm sorry" Was all he said.

"So you're choosing her? The Dragon bitch?" She sniffed. She was thankful it was dark and he couldn't see her tears.

"I'm not choosing- " Jon started before she interrupted him.

"Yes you are, you're choosing what ya don't have with her over what ya do have with me" This time she shouted. Gone was the sadness she had minutes ago, now all she saw was red. "You want her cunt? Is that what it is? You want to see if the hair down there is as silver as her hair?"

"Stop, I understand you're hurt-"

"Ya understand nothing Jon Snow! I loved ya!"

"And I loved you!" Jon shouted back. Neither noticing the past tense they both used.

"Do ya want her?"

_Yes._

"No"

"Do. Ya. Want. Her?" She repeated emphasizing every word.

"No! I don't!"

"You're a horrible liar ya know that? I told ya never to betray me." She took her bow and placed an arrow in it. Jon closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

"Ygritte-"

"I'll ask one more time Jon, do ya want her?" She asked aiming her arrow at him.

Jon knew he was damned either way. His horse was behind him but he knew he'd be dead before he got to it. And that's when he felt it, pain on his upper arm. She shot him, she had actually fucking shot him. He saw her place another arrow in the bow and he knew he needed to get out of there before he was dead. He ran to his horse and as he mounted it he felt an arrow pierce through his chest. He didn't have time to react, he just shouted at his horse. And before he could make it far he felt another arrow through his chest. Then everything went black.

\--

"It's past midnight and they're still not back yet" Arya said looking worried. "Where are they?"

"Relax Arya, they're both grown adults. They'll be fine" Gendry told Arya. He was tired and really wanted to go to bed.

"Gendry if you want to go to bed then go. Really, I'll stay" She moved to kiss him and he reluctantly left. He felt bad for leaving her.

"Sweetling, it's late. You should also go bed" Daenerys gently said to her daughter. Ella had refused to sleep without seeing her father. Everyone had tried to convince her that Jon was fine and would return but the little girl refused to go to bed. Daenerys cursed the dragon and wolf blood in her.

"Just a little longer mommy" Ella responded. She knew what was happening between her father and Ygritte right now. She'd seen it so many times, all by accident of course. She didn't willingly want to see Ygritte shoot arrows at her father. She knew her father was going to be okay, but still wanted to see him. She wanted to make sure he was alright. And she wouldn't go to bed till she did.

"Missandei you don't have to stay up. I'll undress and undo my hair tonight. Please my friend, go to sleep" Daenerys pleaded with the Naath native. Missandei nodded, wished everyone a good night and left. Now only Daenerys, Arya, Robb, Davos and Ella remained.

Ella started humming an old Valyrian song, they always made her feel better. Whenever she felt sad her mother would sing them to her and she'd immediately feel better. But today she felt nothing. So she sighed and stopped humming.

Suddenly the door burst open and Stark guards carried a bloody body in.

"Lord Stark! It's your brother!" One of them shouted.

"Ser Davos go get Maester Wolken. Now!" The Onion knight didn't have to be told twice. He ran out the room as fast as he could.

He had three arrows sticking out his chest, Daenerys noticed. Jon had three fucking arrows sticking out his chest! She quickly shielded her daughter but knew it was too late, Ella had seen everything.

No matter how many times the little girl had seen her father like this, it still made her sad. She wanted to cry but she held herself back. Dragons don't cry. Wolves don't cry. She had always wondered why Ygritte had shot her father now she knew, it was because of her. Ygritte and her father were fighting because of her. Her father was currently in pain because of her. And then, wolf or not, dragon or not, Ella cried. And she cried hard.

Daenerys took her daughter out the room and went to her chambers.

"Shhhhhh, my sweet, shhhhh. He'll be alright. Your daddy is very strong. He'll be fine" Daenerys cooed. This did nothing to calm the girl in her arms and Daenerys felt like a failure. She really wasn't any good at this comforting thing. She thought back to what made her feel better when she was a child. Her brother's harp. But Rhaegar and his harp weren't here. Ella was sobbing uncontrollably at this point and Daenerys wanted to start crying herself. Then she had an idea, if it didn't work then she would join Ella and also start crying.

Ella heard her mother sing her favorite Valyrian song. She sang it so softly and so beautifully, rocking her to the beat of the song. Her mother's voice was beautiful and Ella slowly stopped crying. She was just sniffing now and her mother pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"It's my fault isn't it? That daddy and Ygritte fought." The child sniffed.

"What? No sweetling it isn't. Why would you even think that?" Daeneys sat her daughter down on the bed and held her small face. "Your father and Ygritte have their own problems my sweet, none of which are your fault.  Promise me you'll never blame yourself for the behavior of grown adults." Her daughter just wiped a tear from her eye and looked away. "Asharella, promise me" Daenerys said firmly.

"I promise" Ella said with a small voice.

"Now come here" Daenerys opened her arms and hugged her daughter tightly. She was going to kill Ygritte. That insufferable, uncouth, despicable wrench-

"He's alright!" Arya announced walking into her chambers and interrupting her murderous train of thought. "The arrows missed his heart and Maester Wolken removed them successfully. He's asleep now"

"See little one, he's okay" Dany told her daughter.

"Can I see him please" A little shaky voice asked. Daenerys looked at Arya and Arya nodded at the child.

"Come. I'll take you guys to him"

When they entered the room Jon was in, Ella got down and walked to her father's side. He was bandaged heavily and his eyes were closed. Ella took his hand and kissed it. _I'm so sorry daddy_ she apologized in her mind.

"Come my sweet, your daddy needs to rest and so do you. You'll be back tomorrow okay" Ella kissed her father's cheek and said good night to her Aunt Arya.

\--

The next couple of days in Winterfell were tense. Jon had still not woken up and everyone was on edge. Lady Catelyn had finally made an appearance and met Ella. But their relationship wasn't what Daenerys had expected. She knew Catelyn didn't care for Jon very much but she didn't think that same behavior and attitude would also be towards Ella. Ella didn't seem shocked by the older woman's behavior so Daenerys figured it was also like this in the future. And that didn't sit well with her, she'd have to talk to Lady Catelyn about it.

Rhaegar had sent more men to try and convince her to come to Kings Landing, but she couldn't. Especially not now. Her daughter needed her, her friend Arya needed her, and she wanted to make sure Jon was okay.

"My princess, a word" It was Daario.

Dany nodded and followed Daario out the room. She and Lady Talisa were watching her daughter and little Ned (who they introduced to Ella as her cousin Edd) as they played near the fireplace.

"What?"

"I miss you" Daario grabbed her body pulling it closer to his and began kissing her. She kissed him back but after a few minutes she stopped. She felt nothing. Normally the kissing would excite her and she'd practically drag Daario to bed but today she felt nothing. Just like yesterday and the day before that. Daario did nothing to her anymore.

"What's wrong?" Daario asked, "You love it when I kiss you like this" And she normally did, except now she didn't. She just wanted him to stop.

"I just, I don't feel comfortable doing this with you in someone else's home" She lied effortlessly.

"Then let's leave, take the kid and go to Kings Landing. Last I checked the father was not in any position to stop you" Daario said taking both her hands.

"Daario for the last time, I'm not leaving Winterfell! If you want to leave, then leave." With that Daenerys left the sellsword and rejoined Lady Talisa and the children.

"Is everything okay?" Talisa asked when Dany huffed as she sat down. The Princess and Talisa weren't close friends but they were friendly with each other.

"It's just been a very crazy two weeks" Daenerys confessed. Crazy was an understatement, she thought sighing and shaking her head.

"I can imagine" Talisa replied with an understanding smile. She knew Daenerys and Jon weren't very fond of each other and she wondered why. Jon was a great guy with a good heart, and although she had a reputation, Talisa knew Daenerys wasn't that bad. She was actually a really sweet person and, surprisingly, very funny.

"Your grace, if you don't mind me asking. You and Jon, you don't seem to like each other. But my husband told me you two actually used to get along, that you were close friends even. Did something happen?" Talisa asked, "I apologize if I'm overstepping any boundaries"

"No, it's fine. Jon and I, we-" Daenerys started and stopped. She had many theories about why she and Jon had drifted apart and began despising each other. All in which he was in the wrong and things were bad between them because of him, but she knew that wasn't the case. That was far from the case.

She remembers playing with him and the other Starks when they were children. Naive and oblivious to social standings and expectations. They weren't little princesses, lords, ladies or bastards when they were playing, they were merely children. And then they were not. And then the inevitable happened, they became aware of who they really were, what it meant and what was expected of them. And it was bound to happen really, a bastard and a princess? That relationship was doomed from the start.

"We- we grow up and grew apart. Then I was sent to marry Khal Drogo and he left for the wall. We're both not the same people were when we were young." And oh how Daenerys wished they were. Things were much simpler when she was younger, she wished she was just _Dany_  again. A sweet curious girl who loved lemons and the colour red more than anything. A child who was best friends with a curly haired boy who, even as a child, brooded too much. But that was a lifetime ago, and no matter how much she wished things were different, they weren't.

"I'm sorry" Talisa softly said offering the princess a small smile.

"So am I" Daenerys replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of Ygritte... and hmmm we sorta had Dany tell us just a bit more about her and Jon's past. Thoughts, suggestions and comments are always welcomed and thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a lil study break and thought, why not? Lol I'm a bit iffy about this chapter but... yeah. And as always, apologies for bad grammar and spelling mistake. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ella knew she shouldn't be doing this. She knew her mother wouldn't approve of her doing this. But she had to do it, she had to see her father. It had been more than a week since Ygritte had shot her father and Ella wasn't allowed to see him. So when Aunt Gilly had her eyes on Little Grenn (who looked a lot like her best friend Sam- if he was a baby) Ella sneaked out of the room.

But getting past Aunt Gilly was the easy part. Now she had to travel all the way to the other side of the castle without being seen. Her Uncle Robb was talking to some guards wearing Targaryen armour and she quicky ran past them. When no one called after her or started chasing her she released a deep breath and continued walking. She had ditched and dodged everyone and she was so close to her father's chambers. The little girl was really proud of herself. And her smile widened when she thought about what was going to happen next, she was going to see her father again!

Outside his room two Stark guards stood in attention. Ella had no idea how to get past them. But she had gone this far, she wasn't going to give up now. _Dragons never give up!_ But before she could think of something, the two guards starting arguing with each other. Their arguing turned into pushing and shoving as Ella watched in interest. The bigger one picked up the smaller one, dumping him on his broad shoulders and started laughing. The two were visibly distracted, so before she could talk herself out of it, Ella quickly moved past them and quietly opened and closed her father's door.

There he was. Wrapped in bandages, looking really pale. Ella saw her father's direwolf Ghost sleeping next to the fire. The direwolf looked smaller than he usually did but Ella shook it off. She moved to her father's side and just as she did last time, took his hand and kissed it.

"Hi daddy. It's me, your daughter Ella. Mommy said you're asleep so you probably won't hear this but, I miss you daddy. And I love you" Ella softly said.

Making sure not to hurt her daddy she got in the bed with him, placing his uninjured arm around her. She thought of what to do next, should she sing for her daddy? It always made her and her mommy feel better. Or should she tell him a story? One with a nice ending unlike her story about Ser Fluffy Bottom.

"E-Ella?" She heard. At first she thought she was imagining it but then her father's arm moved. Her father was awake!

"Daddy?" She got out looking up at him. His eyes were open and although he looked to be in pain he was smiling down at her. Without thinking the little girl hugged her father tightly. It was when he hissed she remembered he was in pain.

"I'm sorry daddy- I didn't mean to" Ella wanted to cry, she hurt her daddy.

"No, it's alright. I'm just being a big baby" Her father said. She knew he was only saying that to make her feel better. "Water" He croaked.

Ella quickly poured some into a mug and gave it to her father. He tried to sit up but was obviously in too much pain.

"Did you come here alone?" Jon asked after drinking the entire mug of water. Although his tongue still felt and tasted like paper, he felt slightly better.

He watched his daughter nod. "Does your mother know you're here?"

"Well-" His daughter started then suddenly became very interested in the jug of water she was holding.

"Does anyone know you're here?" His daughter sighed and shook her head. "How did you get past the guards? "

"You need better guards" Was all Ella said, and if he wasn't in so much pain, he would have laughed out loud. He patted to the spot next to him, where she was sleeping before he woke up. Ella's eyes brightened up and she placed the jug on the table and hurried to her father.

Jon knew he should probably call a maester, but he knew that meant his whole family would run in here and fuss over him then ask what happened, and he really didn't want that. And don't get him wrong he appreciated that they cared, but right now he just wanted a few minutes of peace and quiet with his daughter. He knew Ella loved talking so he doubted he was getting any quiet, but he really didn't mind. He stroked her beautiful hair as he heard her hum a song he didn't know. And as he laid there with his daughter, the pain on his arm and chest was forgotten. The hurt and the betrayal he felt over Ygritte was forgotten. He was at peace and when he closed his eyes and sleep welcomed him, he dreamt he was laughing and chasing someone in the snow. He couldn't see the face but the hair, the hair was silver blonde.

\--

"And?" Ser Davos asked looking very worried. Gendry shook his head sadly. There was still no sign of Ella. They had looked everywhere.

"Well she couldn't have gone far, you two, go check the Godswood again" Robb instructed two guards.

"Are we sure we've checked everywhere?" Daenerys asked in a small voice. She hadn't said much ever since Gilly came running, apologizing for losing Ella. The girl was still a mess and Sam had to give her some herbs to calm her.

"What about Jon's room?" Sansa suggested.

Maester Wolken shook his head, "I spoke to the guards there. They didn't allow anyone in and didn't see anything"

"Well go ask again!" Arya shouted at him.

"Arya!" Her mother scolded.

"It's fine I'll do it myself" With that Arya left and headed for Jon's room.

Although she tried to hide it, Arya was afraid, really afraid. Afraid that Ella had accidentally time jumped again but this time ended up in a very dangerous place. Arya had come to care for the little girl and couldn't imagine losing her now. Not when her brother was also in a fragile state. It had been days since Jon was brought in and he still hadn't woken up. And as much as she tried to ignore it, she heard the whispers around the castle. About how he was as good as dead, about how his injuries were too severe and he would most likely be dead soon. But Jon will prove them wrong, her brother was strong. Wiping the tears that had escaped, Arya took a deep breath and approached the two men guarding Jon's room.

"Mi'lady" They both bowed their heads.

"Are you sure you've been here the entire day?" She asked getting straight to the point. 

"Aye mi'lady. Swear it on me mom's life" The bigger one said and the other nodded.

"And you're sure you weren't distracted?"

"No mi'lady" this time he looked uncertain.

"What is it?"

"Well- we did get into a little tuffle mi'lady. But not long enough for-"

"Move" Arya demanded and the men did as they were told. She moved past them to open the door and gasped at the sight.

"Mi'lady, I swear we didn't-"

"Shut up" Arya rolled her eyes. "Go get Maester Wolken and my family. Tell them Ella is safe"

Jon and Ella were still sleeping when everyone hurried in the room. Dany's heart stopped at the sight. Ella slept peacefully on Jon's side with her arms around him. Jon's arm was also around the little girl, keeping her in place. All her fears and sadness, wiped away by that single sight. And suddenly Jon's eyes flickered open.

"Jon!" Arya cried moving to his side. "Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Arya all but shouted.

That woke the child sleeping in his arms. Ella opened her eyes smiling at everyone till what she had done dawned on her. Guilt masked the little girl's face and she hid it on her father's side. She really didn't want to face her mother and aunts. She felt too bad for sneaking off on Aunt Gilly.

"Asharella, come. Maester Wolken needs to change your father's bandages and you need to freshen up for dinner" Her mother said. Her voice not giving too much away. But she knew her mommy was angry, so were her aunts and uncle. Lady Catelyn looked like she didn't care, she never did the, girl recalled. She slowly got up and kissed her father on the cheek, giving him a " _please help me_ " look. Her father just smiled and gave her " _you'll be fine_ " look.

Daenerys saw this exchange and had to bite back a smile. She needed to be firm, Ella needed to know she couldn't just sneak off and scare everyone half to death. Poor Gilly felt so bad about the whole ordeal. Ella got to her mother and reached for her hand. Dany turned to Jon and gave him a small smile before walking out. She was glad he was okay, she was friends with his siblings and they had a child together. And as much as she would never admit it out loud, she cared about him.

"Are you mad at me mommy?" A little voice asked when they got to Dany's chambers.

"Yes... no" Dany sighed before crouching down to her daughter's level. "Asharella you understand what you did was wrong? Gilly was so distraught, and everyone was worried sick about you!"

She saw her daughter's eyes gloss up and Dany sighed. She didn't want Ella to feel worse, so she hugged the little girl.

"Next time ask me or one of your aunts if you want to go somewhere. Don't sneak out okay?" Her daughter nodded. "Good, now run off to your grandfather. He needs to see you're okay. He's been worried sick."

As Ella walked out, Arya walked in. She smiled at the child and turned to Daenerys;

"How did that go?" She asked.

"It's hard to stay mad at her. I can't resist those eyes" Dany said with a smile.

"Jon's eyes" Arya smirked at her.

"No- I, didn't mean-" Arya laughed as her friend's face flushed. Dany sighed and sat on her bed. "How is he?"

"Better, Maester Wolken says the worst is over. He'll walk in a few days time"

Dany smiled at this. She was glad he'd be alright.

"That's good" She told her friend.

"Aye, but he's still defending her. Ygritte. Said she probably didn't mean to hurt him. I love Jon, I really do but he can be so daft sometimes. Their relationship was toxic as hell and sometimes violent"

"Love can blind people Arya" Dany was speaking from experience. Her relationship with her husband Drogo had been the same. Although she had loved him in the end she'll never forget the way he initially treated her. He had taken her against her will and treated her as if she was nothing more than a common whore.

"I almost lost him because of her! After losing father, uncle Benjen and Rickon- I, I don't think I would have survived- "

"Arya you're the strongest person I know, and Jon is not going anywhere"

"Yet" Arya sniffed and Daenerys didn't know how to reply. 

"Gods, I'm sorry for laying all of this on you. I just- my emotions have been all over the place recently" The Stark beauty sighed and Dany hugged her friend.

"It's okay, Arya. You don't have to be strong all the time. Showing emotion isn't a weakness. It's actually a sign of strength." The very same thing had been drilled into her by Rhaegar.

The two friends stayed in Dany's chambers for what seemed like hours, talking about everything and nothing. Dany told Arya about Aegon and the Stark was as shocked as Dany was when she'd been told. The topic somehow drifted back to Jon and Arya voiced how she wished things were different between him and Dany. Dany quickly changed the subject and started talking about Ella. And as if summoned the little girl walked into the room with a huge smile. Ser Davos had probably given her a slice of lemoncake. The old knight loved spoiling her. Arya said something about Gendry and bid the two silver haired girls a goodnight.

"Mommy, please can you take me to daddy. I want to kiss him goodnight"

"But only for 5 minutes. He needs to rest sweetling. The more he rests the quicker he'll recover" Her daughter nodded and practically dragged her to Jon's chambers.

When they got there Ella jumped on the bed and moved to her father's side. He looked better than he had earlier and was even sitting up.

"I'm here to kiss you goodnight daddy" She giggled.

"Well then" Jon playfully said and tapped his lips. Ella giggled and kissed her father.

"Let me also kiss here daddy, mommy always kisses my boo boos and her kisses make me feel better" Ella suggested and kissed her father's bruised chest.

"Ahhhhhh, I feel so much better" Jon said after, making his daughter smile.

"Mommy now you kiss it, so he can feel extra better!" Ella exclaimed looking up at her mother with those eyes of hers.

Dany's eyes widened and she looked to Jon, pleading with him to say something.

"I already feel better Ella." Jon said trying to help Daenerys but his daughter wasn't having any of it. Curse that stubborn wolf and dragon blood.

Dany softly cleared her throat and drew nearer to Jon. _Just get it over and done with!_ She mentally scolded herself. She slowly kissed his chest, just above his heart and as she looked up he was staring at her. The look he gave her was so intense Dany looked away to catch her breath. Her heart was beating fast and her body suddenly felt warm. What was he doing to her? She wasn't a maiden for God's sake, she shouldn't be this affected by him.

"We, erm. We have to leave now Ella" Her voice came out shaky and she didn't meet Jon's eyes. Ella kissed her father again and they left, Ella wearing the biggest smile on her face.

Unbeknownst to her parents, Ella knew exactly what she was doing. She knew that even though her mother sometimes had Daario as her 'special friend' she was still very lonely and sad. Sometimes when her mother thought she was sleeping, Ella heard her crying. Crying over her father. Now that her father was back, her mother won't be sad and lonely anymore. Her mother and her father would be like Uncle Robb and Aunt Talisa. And maybe she would even get a younger brother. She remembers asking her mother where babies came from and her mother told her when two people love each other, the gods gifted them with a baby. And Ella really wanted to be an older sister. So as she cuddled with her mother in bed, she begged the gods, well the ones she knew, to please, please make her wish come true.

-

Back in Jon's chambers he closed his eyes, and for the second time that day, he went to sleep with a huge smile on his face. And again he dreamt he was chasing a silver haired beauty in the snow. Only this time, her face was visible. He was dreaming of Daenerys Targaryen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet Ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back, lol.
> 
> If you're still reading this I just wanna say, thank you! I really appreciate it! I appreciate all your kudos, comments and bookmarks as well!! 
> 
> I've written and rewritten this chapter like a hundred times. I was so close to giving up but i said fuck it, so here it is. Sorry if it's shitty
> 
> Ps: English is not my mother tongue, apologies for any mistakes

Over the next couple days Daenerys and Ella developed and followed a sort of schedule. 

They would break their fast in the great hall with everyone. Ella would then spar with either Brienne or Arya, while Dany watched and cheered. After the sparring lessons, Ella would take a warm bath and after, Dany would spend an hour doing her hair and listening to her tell stories. Then Maester Wolken would take Ella for an hour or two to tutor her.

Then after dinner came Ella's new favorite pastime. For the past few days, after they had their supper, Ella and her mother would spend time with her recovering father. Ella would tell stories while her parents listened, both wearing huge smiles on their faces. Sometimes, when her daddy was resting, Ella would paint in silence and her mother would read. Sometimes her mother would sleep in the chair next to her father's bed, and Ella would lie on her father's chest and the two would talk, this was one of those times.

"Daddy" 

"Ella" Jon mimicked his daughter making her giggle. 

"Tell me a story." The little girl requested. 

"Hmmmm, what about?" Jon asked. Most of the stories he knew weren't exactly suitable for little girls, he didn't want his daughter getting nightmares after this.

"Tell me a story about when you were a little boy." Ella requested looking up at her father. 

"Hmmmmm, how about I tell you a story about a beautiful princess." 

"Daddy!" Ella whined. As much as she loved stories about princesses, she wanted her father to tell her more about his childhood. She wanted to hear all about the adventures he went on when he was a little boy. 

"It's a great story, I promise." Jon chuckled. "Alright. Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess with silver blonde hair-"

"Just like me and mommy!" Ella cried excitingly. She liked her father's story already. 

"Aye, just like you and your mother. The princess also had the most beautiful eyes-"

"Mommy has beautiful eyes" Ella commented with a grin, again interrupting her father. 

Jon laughed and continued with his story, "And although the princess was very sweet, she loved the sour taste of lemons more than anything. One day while she was playing with her kittens, she came across a big lemon tree. The princess got really excited at the sight. But then she realized the tree was too high for her to climb. So she started crying, sad that she wouldn't get any lemons."

The two were so engrossed in their story they didn't notice Daenerys opening her eyes. A smile played at the corners of her mouth when she saw her daughter on Jon's chest. The little girl was drawing invisible patterns on Jon's chest and listening to her father attentively. Daenerys decided to close her eyes again feigning sleep, she also wanted to hear Jon's story, which sounded very familiar. 

"Then did a prince come help her daddy?" Ella asked. 

"No, but a lowborn stable boy did." Jon answered. 

"I like that better." His daughter said with a smile. 

"Aye, so do I. The boy saw the little princess crying and asked her what was wrong. The princess told him about her love for lemons and how the lemon tree was too high for her to climb. The boy didn't want to see the pretty princess sad, so he climbed the big tree for her. He climbed higher and higher and higher, till the princess couldn't see him anymore. Then lemons started falling from the tree and the princess caught some and left the others. She laughed and danced, happy that she finally got her lemons." 

"What about the boy daddy? What happened to the boy?" 

"The stable boy started climbing down the big tree when he slipped-- and fell and fell and fell and fell! He broke his arm and was in a lot of pain."

"Oh no!" Ella cried. "Did he cry daddy?"

"He wanted to, but he didn't. He wanted to be strong." Jon said and Dany smiled at this, her eyes still closed.

"The princess should kiss his arm daddy, so he'll feel better." Ella suggested.

"Aye, that's exactly what the princess did. And the boy immediately felt better. After that, they ate the lemons... and became the best of friends." Her father finished, with a faraway look in his eyes. 

Ella clapped and giggled. She really enjoyed her father's story. She suddenly felt like painting the princess, the stable boy and the big lemon tree. So she hopped off the bed and made her way to her daddy's desk which was opposite the bed. But before she started painting the big tree, another painting idea popped into her head, and the little girl smiled widely.

"The boy didn't cry?" Jon heard and looked up to see Daenerys looking at him with a small smirk. She had heard the story. 

"I couldn't tell her I wailed like a new born babe could I?" He replied with a smile. His face feeling very hot all of a sudden. 

Dany laughed and shook her head, "You shouldn't have climbed that tree, your injuries could have been far worse."

"Aye, but you really looked sad about the lemons. And we both know, even at that age, I would have done anything for you." Jon said looking at Daenerys, his beautiful greys conveying sadness and... _regret?_ "And the lemons tasted great, so it was worth it." Jon joked trying to lighten up the mood again. 

"Don't lie, you hated them. I remember the faces you made." 

"Alright, I did hate them." Jon confessed laughing with Dany. He loved seeing her laugh. There was something about Dany's laugh that made Jon feel like a young boy again. When Dany laughed, really laughed, her whole face lit up, her eyes disappeared and she threw her head back. She looked younger, more carefree, more like the Dany he once knew. Daenerys noticed him staring and awkwardly cleared her throat. 

"She's in her own little world isn't she?" Dany asked looking at their daughter. She looked so invested in her painting. 

"Aye, and she's quiet the artist too. She's painted 3 portraits of me" Jon beamed. He promised his daughter he'd hang the paintings all over his chambers when he felt better.

"Now I feel unloved. She's only painted one of me" Dany pouted. 

"It's because I'm prettier." Jon joked, again making Dany laugh. He liked this. He missed this. He missed Dany. He missed how they would go on like this, simply talking and joking, for hours. He immediately felt foolish, Daenerys was only being civil because of Ella. He shouldn't delude himself into thinking there was another reason. 

"Daddy, what's your favorite boy's name?" Ella asked her father, still not looking up from her painting.

"Favorite boy's name? Hmmm, I like the name Arthur." Jon replied thinking of his uncle who had died serving as kingsguard to King Rhaegar. The man had taught Jon almost everything he knew about swords. Authur was like a second father to Jon and Jon was devastated when he lost him. "Why do you ask?" 

"Oh, nothing" The girl replied mischievously and went back to her painting. 

Her parents shared an amused look and Jon chuckled. 

"Ella, it's almost time for bed. So finish up your painting so we can allow your father to rest." Dany said to her daughter. Jon felt a pang of sadness pass through his heart when Daenerys mentioned them leaving. 

"Can't we sleep here tonight mommy?" Ella asked looking at her mother with a pleading look. "Grandma and grandpa let me sleep with them and their bed is much smaller than this one. Please mommy, your chambers are so far and I'm so tired." The girl finished with a fake yawn. She hoped her mother would be convinced. She wasn't. 

"Not tonight sweetling, and your father's still recovering. He needs his space." Daenerys answered making Ella pout. Jon grinned because she looked exactly like Daenerys when she pouted.

"I think is my favorite painting daddy." Ella told her father when she was done carefully packing up her painting oils and brushes. She took the now dry painting and walked to her father's bed. 

Jon was expecting a simple painting of the two children from his story and a big lemon tree. He wasn't expecting-- _this_. 

"That's you, that's mommy, that's me and that's Arthur, my baby brother. See daddy, he has black hair like you!" Ella pointed out excitedly. She was really happy about her drawing. "Come see mommy!" 

Daenerys moved closer and sat on the bed to get a better view of the painting. Her heart tightened at the sight. A cute little family of four, two girls with yellow hair and two boys with black hair. It was such a sweet painting. And for some reason it made Dany sad. Sad that, no matter how much she secretly wanted this, it could never be a possibility. 

"Do you like it mommy?" 

"I do, a lot" Dany answered honestly. She saw Jon staring at her from her peripheral vision. "We should really leave now." She got up and straightened out her dress.

Ella kissed her daddy and looked up at her mother expectedly. Dany rolled her eyes and moved to kiss Jon's chest, upper arm and cheek. And as she had done for the past few days, she ignored the euphoria she felt after kissing him. It started with just his chest but Ella somehow managed to convince Dany to add the arm and cheek. They bade Jon a good night and left his chambers. 

When Dany finally got under her furs, she groaned. She hated how Jon made her feel. She had spent the last 5 years trying to forget him, trying to forget his touch, the way he looked at her, how it felt like to be in his arms... 5 years trying to forget his kisses. Dany's fingers traced her lips as a sweet, but dangerous memory played in her mind. But it was then replaced by a cruel one, one reminding her just why things between her and Jon were the way they were. Reminding her just why she and Jon could never be. And that hurt, it hurt a lot. That night, for the first time in years, Daenerys Targaryen cried herself to sleep.

\---

_****Flashback** _

_"Take me." Daenerys said after a few minutes of silence. The Princess of Dragonstone unlaced her dress and allowed it to fall on the floor. She had nothing underneath, Jon's eyes widened and his throat went dry. She looked absolutely exquisite. Jon felt his whole body awaken and he knew he should look away, it was the proper thing to do, but he couldn't._

_"Dany-" Jon croaked but was interrupted by Dany smashing her lips on his. He responded immediately, grabbing her hips and slamming her up against the wall behind them. Dany let out a cry as her spine connected with the cold, hard surface. Jon forced them apart and then plundered into her mouth, making her moan as he invaded her. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth and drawing a whimper from Dany's throat as he bit down without holding back._

_They had kissed before, but this was different. Their kisses had been sweet and passionate with a hint of inexperience. But this was amorous, sensuous, animalistic; the wolf and the dragon._

_Jon pressed her hips against his own, letting her come in contact with his very hard bulge. Heat exploded inside Dany and she couldn't help but whimper. She began grinding her hips against him to feel more of him, to get that burning friction. To satisfy her growing desire._

_Every time she tried to gasp for her breath, Jon forced his lips on hers and took away any breath she might need. It left Dany panting and whimpering._

_Desperately, her hands begun to remove Jon's jerkin. She fumbled but finally the jerkin was on the floor, Dany brought her hands to his chest smoothing her fingers over his hard abs, feeling them tighten under her touch. She licked her lips at view, Jon had a great body. She wanted to see more of him- she wanted to see all of him._

_Their lips finally met once again as Jon kept rubbing his crotch against hers, releasing wave after wave of pleasure that began hurting as the buildup in her lower abdomen tightened. She was throbbing for him. She was losing her mind. She couldn't hang on much longer. She needed him. She needed a release._

_She bit down hard on her lip when she felt his mouth now suddenly latch onto her neck, sucking onto her skin. That was surely going to leave a mark. This was hot. It was too much._

_In that moment Dany swore, in all her 17 years of life she had never wanted anything this much._

_"Gods Dany" Jon said. His Northern accent thick with lust._

_Dany swallowed and looked down at his pants where she could see his cock straining. It was large and hard and looked uncomfortable as hell. She slowly brought her hands to his hips and then unzipped him. She looked up and met his eyes, and as she did she swallowed when she saw how they had darkened and almost looked black._

_Both naked now, Jon trailed kisses down her chin and neck till he reached her peaks. The roundness of her breasts didn't surprise him much, they were just like he thought they would be. Supple and full, he could feel them tightening now, making him glad that his touches were producing the desired effect. He decided to go even lower kissing down her flat stomach then assaulting her inner thighs. Dany was moaning and making sounds he'd never heard before. Jon smirked at that._

_Leaning forward he kissed her pussy before allowing his tongue to trace up and down the inside of her thighs. He could smell the musky sweetness of her scented pussy._

_"Jon!" A small scream rippled from Dany's throat as she desperately clutched onto his shoulders. Jon pushed his tongue into her core and her stomach pooled with heat. All her nerve endings seemed to meet when he moved up to her clit and flicked the sensitive bud before sucking it into his mouth, skillfully rolling it in between his teeth. He lapped up all her juices while all Dany could do was squirm and scream. She was so loud she was surprised no one had rushed in to check if she was alright. Even if they did, Dany doubted she would stop. She was feeling way too good right now._

_Jon inserted a finger inside of her and started moving it, his tongue still relishing her core. Dany gripped his hair as his skillful mouth and finger drove her into a frenzy. It was getting harder to breathe. Her entire body tensed up and she felt herself losing touch with reality. And when her violet eyes, wet from pleasure and dark from lust, met Jon's grey ones, she came undone. She screamed out in ecstasy as her nectar coated Jon's mouth and he licked every drop. It was the most erotic thing Dany had ever seen. Jon moved his lips up to her chest and began kissing her all over. Again, reducing her to a moaning mess. She never wanted this to end, she wanted to spend the rest of her life in this room, with the man she loved._

_A wolf howled in the distance and Jon suddenly stepped away from Dany as if she was a hot flame._

_The howl had brought him back to his senses. Snapping him out of whatever haze he was in. He couldn't do this, he couldn't dishonour her like this. He cared about her too much._

_"What's wrong? Why did you stop? Jon?" Dany asked, her voice hoarse. She tried walking to him but her legs were still weak and wobbly from her orgasm._

_"I can't- we can't Dany. Your maidenhood belongs to your future husband and-"_

_"It belongs to no one but myself and I get to choose who I want to give it to! I want you to be my first Jon, I want you to be my only. Please," Dany grabbed his hand and placed it between her thighs. She was still thoroughly damp, "This, is for you. You, not some horselord over the sea. You, Jon Snow. Only you can make me feel like this."_

_Jon wanted nothing more than to slam her back into the wall and have his way with her till they both couldn't move, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Daenerys was a princess, 3rd in line to the iron throne. She deserved better. Jon had seen the looks people gave him, he heard the names they called him. The names they called his late mother. It wasn't pleasant, and he didn't want to subject Dany to that. He loved her dammit. So for Dany's own good, Jon decided to do the one thing he'd never done to her before; he lied to her._

_"I slept with Ros."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, another piece of the Jon/Dany past puzzle? Daddy Jon is too cute 
> 
> So um thoughts? Lmao, be nice


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, sorry this is sorta really late. I'm on a roadtrip! My friends and I are going to Drakensberg! I'm so excited!!!! Okay sorry, back to the story  
> Lol, I really didn't mean to depress anyone last chapter, it gets happier, I swear- just not on this chapter.
> 
> Ps: this chapter is lowkey all over the place, apologies in advance

"The Horn of Winter"

Everyone turned to Bran, confusion written all over their faces. It was just after dinner and the adults were enjoying wine and ale in the great hall. The children were all fast asleep or in Ella's case, pretending to be. You simply can’t expect a girl to go to sleep without her father kissing her goodnight can you?

"What are you talking about Bran?" It was Jon who voiced everyone's thoughts. He was now walking without any assistance and was well on his way to a full recovery.

"That's what they're looking for. The Night King and his army." Bran replied. His answer did nothing but further confuse everyone in room, well almost everyone.

"I've heard of it." Tormund stated gruffly, his eyes on Jon. "We called it the horn of Joramun. Mance spent years looking for it."

"Why is the Night King and his army looking for this horn? And why did Mance want it? What importance does it hold?" Robb asked.

"It can bring down the wall" Bran answered his brother. Robb immediately turned to Tormund and the large man nodded.

"That's- that's not possible is it? The wall has stood for thousands of years. Some horn isn't going to bring it down." Arya said raising her voice. Tyrion, who was beside her nodded. Even if he were to believe these _grumkins and snarks_ beyond the wall existed, he knew for certain the wall wasn't coming down.

"Whether we believe this to be true or not, we need to do something about it." Jon said looking at his brother Robb.

"Maester Wolken, send ravens to all nineteen castles. Ask them to send word if there's been any unusual activities they've seen or heard, from beyond the wall." Robb instructed and the maester nodded and left the room.

"We need to find this horn before the Night King and his army does." Jon spoke shortly. He had seen first-hand just how powerful the Night King was and if he got past the wall, then they were all good as dead.

"There's no 'we' Jon. You're not in the Night's Watch anymore. If anyone is going past that wall to search for some horn, it's the men who man the wall. Not you." Arya snapped. Annoyed at how her brother seemed to have a death wish. Why would he even want to go back there? Those men shoved their knives in his chest! They tried to murder him!

"Arya's right Jon. Leave that to Night's Watch. We just got you back, focus on getting better." Robb could see his brother wasn't thrilled, but Arya was right. Jon wasn't in the Night's Watch anymore; he had no business going beyond the wall. Plus, Robb didn’t trust those men after their murder attempt.

Jon's jaw clenched and he gripped his armrest so tightly his knuckles went pale. His siblings didn't understand just how serious this whole situation was, how dangerous the Night King and his army really were. The Night King was a general you couldn't negotiate with, followed by an army that didn't leave any corpses on the battlefield. An army of a hundred thousand deadmen, an army that didn’t need rest, an army that couldn't be killed. He remembers the massacre at Hardhome, it still gave him nightmares and he'd be damned if he sat back and did nothing.

A few minutes later- _it could have even been hours he had stopped paying attention_ , Jon noticed the room had cleared out and only and Daenerys remained. The woman gave him a harsh look and rose to her feet, Jon could see the fire in her eyes. She interlocked her fingers in front of torso before opening her mouth;

"I know what you're thinking and- don't."

"And what am I thinking?" Jon asked through his teeth with forced restraint. He got up from his seat and paced towards Daenerys till there was less than two feet separating the two.

"You want to go beyond the wall and search for this horn yourself." Daenerys said. She let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. "Typical you." She muttered.

Jon's eyes closed, when they reopened they had softened. And when he spoke his voice was quiet. "I can't sit here and do nothing. Not while I know he's out there, looking for the one thing that can destroy what stands between us and him. I've seen what he can do Daenerys, and if he gets past that wall. It's over"

"You're one man, the wall has thousands. You're needed here; your family needs you, your friends... your daughter Jon. She's already lost you in-"

"You think I don't know that? But it's my duty-"

"Your _duty_? You're not in the Night’s Watch anymore! The only duty you have is to your daughter! And she's not losing her father again because he wants to fight and play hero!" The two had subconsciously moved even closer to each other and Dany could practically feel the anger and frustration radiating from Jon's body.

"I don't want to play hero! I don't want to fight! I'm tired of fighting, but if it means saving my family, my daughter" _...saving you_. "Then I will fight, I will play hero."

Daenerys shook her head, an unreadable expression masking her face. "You've always been like this. Forever being everyone's hero. I used to think it was a good thing. I think- I think that's why I loved you. You couldn't help it. You couldn't stop it. And you couldn't be any other way."

"Daenerys, I-"

"No, that little girl worships the ground you walk on. She thinks you're the greatest thing under the sun. You're her father Jon, she needs you. And your family needs you. You can't be risking your life and tempting the gods!" Dany cried, her anger transposing into sadness. She hated just how much she cared for him, especially when he acted like this. Like he was expandable.

"Fine, I'll stay." Jon promised. He could tell she felt very passionate about this. It was all over her eyes, which were now staring back at him with gratitude and uncertainty. Jon hadn’t noticed how close they were till that moment. Daenerys’ eyes widened when she also noticed, but neither moved away. Their breaths quickened and Jon found his eyes alternating between her lips and her eyes, but dwelling on her soft, plump, inviting pink lips for seconds longer. He knew want he wanted, and gods he wanted it bad, but he was afraid it wasn’t what she wanted. She had invaded his dreams, his thoughts and now she was just inches away. So close that he could bend his head and capture her lips. Kissing her, softly at first, and then with quick gradation of intensity. The kiss would be so hot it would make her want to cling to him as her knees weakened and world disappeared from under her. His mouth would send wild tremors along her nerves, evoking from her, sensations she had never known her body was capable of feeling. He would then run his hands through her gorgeous hair as he continued worshipping her lips, neck, jaw and maybe later, her entire body. And she'd want this as much as he did, she'd grab his hand like she did last time and place it between-

“I-I should go.” Dany said clearing her throat. She stepped back and her gaze fell to her feet. She knew what he was thinking, what he wanted, and gods help her she wanted it too. But they couldn’t, they still had to talk about what happened 5 years ago and this, this would just complicate everything.

His face flushing pink from embarrassment, Jon looked away and nodded his head. She didn’t want this, she didn’t want him. Guess his dreams would once again, have to be enough.

 

\--

 

"Grandpa, is my daddy is a ghost?" Ella asked taking Ser Davos by surprise. It was late in the afternoon the next day and the two were in Davos' chambers, playing a popular Northern card game. They both weren't any good at it, but they enjoyed spending time together.

"What? A ghost? No, your father is not a ghost. He's alive and well." Davos laughed nervously, hoping he wasn't digging a hole for himself.

"Is Ser Jorah a ghost?"

"Ser Jorah? Why would-" The old knight was baffled for a second before he fully understood- Ser Jorah, like Jon, dies in the future.

"So is he?" The curious child questioned.

"Ghosts aren't real little one, unless it's the ghost of Harrenhal then beware!" Davos said lowering his voice so it sounded scary. He hoped the little girl would be distracted and forget all this talk about ghosts.

Ella giggled and rolled her eyes, "Grandpa! Those stories don't scare me anymore."

"Oh, you a big girl now?" Davos asked tickling Ella.

"Grandpa!" The girl cried, out of breath. Davos laughed and stopped tickling her. She reminded him of Shireen so much. Although Shireen had enjoyed reading stories and Ella enjoyed telling them, the two girls were so similar. Davos felt his heart swell, he had only known Ella for a few weeks but the little girl had him wrapped around her little finger. He would do anything to keep that sweet smile on her face. But he also knew not to get too attached, for the girl didn’t truly belong here. One day, she would have to return to her time. He took her in his arms and pressed a long kiss on her forehead.

“Mommy” He heard her call out. Sure enough, Princess Daenerys was standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her face.

“Are you two done playing? It’s time for your bath my love.”

Ella looked at her grandfather and the old man laughed and nodded. Ella skipped to her mother and took her hand, “We’re done, but can we play in the snow first mommy? It’s so beautiful. And I promise I won't get sick!”

Daenerys pretended to think about it, but everyone in the room knew what her answer would be. Saying no to Ella wasn’t a common thing in Winterfell.

 

\---

 

Jon loved the snow. He loved watching it gently fall to the ground. He loved the crisp fresh air that came with it. He loved how there was something pure about it, how it was untainted. He loved seeing it cover everything and how it made the world appear like a dream. And as he stood on the balcony looking down at Daenerys playing with Ghost and Ella, he felt like this was all a dream. He was a father, and Daenerys was the mother of his child. They were not together now, but Ella was living proof that they would be in the future. The thought made him anxious. 5 years ago things had ended horribly between them. He had never been so angry and so hurt his entire life. Not even his brothers' betrayal and attempted murder had hurt him like that.

Jon rubbed his neck and sighed, it sounded foolish but it was true. Her words had hurt him more than his brothers’ treachery. Words really did cut deeper than knives, especially words said by the one you love most. But he knew he was to blame, he had lied to her and hurt her first. He thought he was doing what was best for her but it had backfired, horribly.

“I knew I’d find you here, brooding.” Arya smiled at him knowingly.

“I’m not brooding.” Jon glumly responded. Arya cocked her head giving him a _really_ look.

The smaller girl sighed and went to stand next to her brother. “I know you want to help Jon, but the men at the wall can handle it. There are a thousand-“

“Men on the wall and I’m only one man. Aye, I know. I already had this conversation with Daenerys last night.”

“Oh, so you’re having late night conversation with Daenerys now” Arya smirked.

“Arya” Jon warned.

“You’re no fun.” She laughed. “Is that why you’re brooding? Because of her?”

“I don’t want to talk about it Arya.” But he did, he really did, he just wasn't ready for the harsh reality that came with _talking about it_.

“Just, talk to her Jon. You’d be amazed at the wonders communication can achieve” Arya jested. She was really young when Jon and Dany had their fallout but anyone with eyes could see the two had unfinished business and undeniable sexual tension, tension that made Arya want to lock them in a room together so they could fuck each other till this stupid thing between them ended. Arya even knew which room she could lock them in. 

Jon smiled and turned to his sister. “Father used to say that to you and Sansa whenever you’d fight.

“He always gave the best advice. I miss him.” Arya replied softly. 

“So do I”

 

**Flashback

 

_"Did you love her?"_

_Ned stopped walking and faced his son, "Who?"_

_"My mother, did you love her?" Jon asked again looking his father dead in the eye. They were on a hunting trip with Jory, Theon and Robb but the latter had taken another route, leaving Jon with Ned._

_"Aye, I did. And she loved me." Ned said. Jon nodded. He knew he was a mistake, and that his whole existence was a blemish in his father's reputation, but knowing that his parents at least loved each other made him feel somewhat better._

_"Did she love me?" Jon knew he sounded like a child but he needed to know. They had never spoken of his mother before and Jon had so many questions._

_"Jon-" Ned started and paused looking for the right words to say. "She did love you, very much."_

_"Then why did she- why did she-" Jon couldn't even say it. He hadn't even known the woman but she haunted his dreams. He would close his eyes and her lifeless body, bloodied and severed would greet him. The harder he would try to erase the images the more vivid they would become. He had only told Dany about this, and the nightmares and images would only cease when she had her arms around him._

_Ned put his hand on Jon's shoulder, squeezing it and released a sad sigh. "Life, you'll soon learn, isn't easy son. There are constant pressures and expectations everywhere. Your mother, she felt like she couldn't face them, it got too much for her. But she loved you Jon, always remember that."_

_His mother loved him and he was a product of love. That's all he needed to know, that was enough for him. Everytime Lady Stark would give him one of her hard glares, that’s what he would remember. Everytime Sansa would ignore him, that’s what he would remember. Everytime he got ugly looks and harsh whispers from the people of Winterfell, that’s what he would remember._

_"I see the way you look at her. Daenerys." Ned said after a while, looking at Jon carefully. Jon's eyes widened and he froze._

_"We haven't done anything" Jon blurted out. Well anything scandalous, their cuddling and kisses were innocent._

_"I know" His father chuckled. "You're smarter than that." Ned continued, his eyes still on Jon. Jon felt uncomfortable under his father's stare so he turned away._

_"I don't want you to get hurt Jon. I don't want to see Daenerys get hurt either. You're both young and I'd hate to-"_

_"I love her." Jon said softly. He felt like he should explain himself to his father. Explain that he wasn’t just messing with her. That he cared for the young princess, deeply._

_"Sit" Ned said pointing to a huge rock next to Jon. "Love is a wonderful thing, these days few people find it. But son, there are more important things in life. Love sometimes destroys more than it builds. Your aunt Lyanna and King Rhaegar, they were in love but thousands died because of it. I don’t doubt that you love Daenerys but she’s a princess son, and she’s set to marry some foreign king soon. And you’re-“_

_“Just a bastard” Jon spat out and rose up._

_“Jon, sit!” His father chided. “You’re more than that, you’re my son. But you must understand, you cannot dishonor her- I know you haven’t done anything- but just as well. The consequences would be dire”_

_“You want me to end things with her.” Jon felt a lump growing in his throat and it was becoming harder to breathe._

_“No son, I want you to understand. Sometimes we have to choose between love and duty, we can't always have both. I chose duty and married Catelyn. In her I was lucky to find love, and she bore me 5 amazing children. The King chose love and thousands died, including my sister, the woman he loved. I’m not trying to discourage you, but I as your father I need to be honest with you. Love is death of duty. I want you to think about Daenerys, about how she would be affected by all of this if it got out. But I want you to know whatever decision you make, I will support you. You just have to live with that decision, and with what happens next.”_

**_**End_ **

 

“Jon! Jon! Where did you go?” Arya asked snapping her fingers in his face.

“I- nowhere. Just- I’m fine” He faked a smile and his eyes searched for Daenerys and his daughter but only Ghost reminded in the courtyard. They must have left during his little flashback, he thought.

“Okay, if you say so. Listen, dinner will be ready soon, don’t make me come up here and get you. I happen to be starving and you know your daughter demands we only start eating when you arrive. Much to my mother’s displeasure.” Arya laughed. Jon smiled as he watched her leave and drew his eyes back to the snow when she disappeared.

Another thing Jon loved about the snow was how it cleansed everything, giving it a fresh start. And that’s what he and Daenerys needed, a new beginning. And he knew just how to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you hate the flashback scenes, this the second to last one, don't worry  
> 2\. And sorry if Ned is a bit OOC.  
> 3\. I feel like words "mommy and daddy" are more personal as compared to "mother and father" but if they take you out of the story, tell me I will change it.  
> 4\. What do people in the north do for fun? Pls answer, lol  
> 5\. I love you guys!! Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to post this Friday but I messed up and the chapter got deleted. So I had to rewrite a new one, oh the joy. Sigh
> 
> -Apologies as always for incorrect grammar or spelling  
> -Hope you enjoy!!

The _first flick of his tongue against her clit rewarded him with a soft moan, yet it didn’t wake his sleeping beauty. He spread her perfect lips with his fingers and slid his wet tongue up the entire length of her slit. One taste and he was spellbound by her unique flavour, her erotic essence. He tenderly lapped at her core with his skillful tongue. He had no intention of rushing; no, he wanted to savour the release of sweet honey that followed each tender lick across her quickly arousing flesh._

_Another soft moan filled his ears and it made him smile. He felt her stirring and gave her core another long, drawn out lick. From the crevice between her ass checks to her perfectly swollen clitoris, he tasted every inch of her. And as he sucked her sensitive nub into his mouth, her fingers suddenly slid into his thick curly hair and held him against her._

_“Gods Jon, that feels_ _so_ _incredible.” she moaned breathlessly, then tore the furs off of Jon so she could see, in the light of day, his strong, chiselled body and watch as his tongue pleasured her flesh._

_Jon took his time licking and_ _teasing Dany's core, bringing her to the edge of climax with his flicking tongue, only to calm his pace at the last minute and keep her orgasm at bay. He was driving her insane and he knew it, adding to his own pleasure while making her body writhe underneath his mouth. He slid one long finger into her slick opening. Her incredible tightness gripped his probing finger and she cried out with brazen bliss. Dany rocked her body against his hand, riding his glistening finger, while pushing his face deeper into her quavering center._

_"Jonnnnn- please!” she breathed. Jon removed his tongue from her and smirked up at her._

_"Please what?” He saw her hesitate. Whether from her inability to speak through her state of arousal or a sudden spell of shyness, Jon wasn’t certain, but he was not going to yield until he heard her say the words. He licked her again then lifted his head._

_"Please what, Dany?’ He repeated._

_“I- I want-"_

_“What? Tell me what you want Daenerys!” His voice was gruff, heavy with desire._ _He enjoyed teasing her, almost as much as he enjoyed tasting her._

_Jon's tongue flickered rapidly against her over stimulated nub before trailing a sensual line up and down her wet slit, pausing once or twice to dip inside her cream filled opening. Her breathing was erratic and she was teetering on the edge, yet still she wouldn’t reveal to him what she wanted. So he stopped once again._

_“No…Please. Don’t stop!” Dany whimpered. Her climax was right there, her body was set for the explosion. She wiggled her hips in an attempt to rub her hungry pussy against his face, forcing him to finish what he started, but Jon remained unwavering- waiting._

_“Don't stop what?” He teased, feigning ignorance. “Tell me what you want me to do, Dany, or I am going to roll over and go back to sleep.” He licked her again slowly, then stopped and looked up at her flushed face._

_"Daenerys" Jon demanded._

_"Make me cum Jon Snow!" Dany panted, wild with need. "Fuck me with your tongue! Please!"_

_Jon gave her his sexiest smile and lowered his mouth to her writhing body, latching onto her clit with determination. He sucked it into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue while his finger delved deep inside her slick tunnel. He couldn’t wait to feel the orgasmic waterfall that was soon to follow. Dany raised her hips up off the bed, rocking against his lapping tongue mindlessly as her moans filled the room. The profanities that tore from her pretty mouth, as Jon pushed her over the preverbal edge of ecstasy, were an unbelievable turn on. His cock was rock hard and dripping onto the silk bed sheets._

_"Seven heavens Jon!" Dany screamed as she came hard all over his face._

_"My turn" Dany said breathing hard, as she was still trying to catch her breath. With the little strength she still had, she pushed Jon on his back and grabbed his hard cock- causing Jon to sharply inhale. Her wet mouth slid up and down the entire length of his cock, teasing and tasting his throbbing flesh with her tongue. His entire body went rigid and his hand digged hard at her flesh. She opened her mouth and covered the wet head of his cock. He slid easily between her moist lips and the deep growl of approval that tore from his lips was impossible to disguise. Jon felt like a million tiny sparks were pulsing mercilessly up and down his cock. This was surely heaven. Jon couldn't wait to_ -

But he was then rudely awakened by loud knocking on his door. When he opened his eyes, he noticed it was still pitch dark and he cursed whoever was at the door. No only had they interrupted his sweet dreams but it was also evidently too early to be up. And once Jon was up- he had difficulty falling back to sleep.

"What?" He bellowed making nill effort to rise.

"Sorry to wake you up Lord Snow-" _Maester Wolken, he was the only one who called Jon Lord Snow and said it with sincerity_. "Your brother would like to have a word with you. He says it's rather urgent."

Jon sighed and massaged his temples. "Tell him I'll be down soon."

He was still on a high from his dream and he knew he couldn't go downstairs with his cock straining his pants.

"Very well my lord." Came the reply from the Maester.

Jon groaned as he recalled the dream. The dreams had become more frequent ever since their clash a week ago, but this one was the most intense dream yet. His skin was tingling and he could still feel Dany's lips around his cock. He knew his hand wasn't a worthy substitute but, it would do- for now.

Removing his breaches Jon gripped his cock with vise like precision. He could feel the steady ooze of pre-cum as it dripped like a leaky faucet from the head of his cock. Images of Dany in between his thighs with her perfect mouth around him swam behind his eyes, making his strokes faster, his breathing harsher. Release was within his grasp. Daenerys' name fell quietly, like a gentle caress, from his lips as he threw back the furs, knowing that when he came, it would be an explosive, sticky mess.

After getting himself off, he quickly got dressed and splashed his face with cold water. His brother wanted to speak with him and Jon needed to clear his head off Dany or his dreams.

"Sorry, I was still fast asleep-" Jon apologized meekly when he got downstairs. He stopped when he saw the look on his brother's face. "What is it Robb, what's wrong?"

"A raven came in, from Castle Black."

 _It can't be good news_ , Jon though. The look on Robb's face said it all. And Robb knew how much Jon enjoyed his sleep, he wouldn't have woken him up in this ungodly hour for some small thing.

"What does it say?" He was almost too afraid to ask.

"Here." Robb passed the scroll to him, "Read it yourself."

When Jon opened it and read it, all colour left his face. He felt like he was going to be sick. "Who else knows?"

"Just us."

Jon threw the scroll into the fire and turned to his brother, "Good, no one else needs to know."

"Jon-"

"We'll just be creating pointless panic! We can still fix this-"

"Fix this?" Robb shouted and then remembered it was still very early in the morning, and everyone was still asleep. "If what that letter said is true then we have less time than we thought brother."

"Robb, I've never asked you for anything. I'm asking you now, this stays between us. You know the damage that would come from the hysteria. I know we need to start preparing for it, but please be try and be subtle about it." Jon had an idea, but he need Robb to keep mum about this if his plan is to work. 

Robb said nothing.

"Robb-"

"You're going to do something stupid aren't you."

"I'm not, I've already had this conversation with both Arya and Daenerys. And they're two women I wouldn't want to cross." Jon huffed.

"I'll keep this to myself- for know. But they deserve to know brother." Robb watched as Jon nodded. "Tomorrow we'll start preparing our defences, I'll mask it as just precaution measures."

"Aye, and you should get some sleep brother, you look awful." Jon jested. Robb looked at him incredulously, not believing that he'd make a joke at a time like this. But nonetheless, the eldest Stark found himself laughing. Jon joined in and the two laughed hard.

After the brothers had recovered, Robb made his way back to his chambers and Jon decided to take a walk. He knew he wasn't sleeping anytime soon, so he went for fresh air. It was still relatively dark but it was warmer then he anticipated.

He thought they had more time. He thought he'd have more time with his daughter and Daenerys, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. He immediately felt guilty for what he was doing before coming down here. It wasn't the time. He couldn’t be thinking about all of that while the Night King and his army grew larger by the day. Jon groaned when be realized his plans for a family trip would also be curtailed by this new information. He had planned for him, Daenerys and Ella to go to Lady Volmark's castle just outside Winterfell. It was his and Daenerys' favourite place growing up and he wished to take her back there. They had shared their first kiss there, exchanged their first I love you’s. It was a pretty special place for both of them, filled with beautiful memories. Now he wanted to make new memories with her, and also include their daughter. And as Jon recalled, Lady Volmark also had several cats and he was sure one had given birth recently or was about to give birth soon- he could finally surprise his daughter with a little kitten. The thought made him smile wide.

He had also hoped they would ride horses together, go tobogganing and enjoy some nice quality time as a family. And he really needed to talk to Daenerys, the sooner they addressed the way things ended between them, the sooner they could move on.

"You're up early." Jon heard and turned to see Daenerys. His mouth went dry at the sight, her long enchanting hair fell freely around her face and she wore a long sheer dress which showed off her figure beautifully, Jon doesn't recall ever seeing a more breath-taking sight.

"Daenerys" He breathed.

"Bad dream?" She asked smiling.

"No, I- erm yes. Bad dream." He lied. His dream was far from bad. He flushed as an image of Dany looking up at him from between his thighs crossed his mind. Daenerys gave him a look before nodding.

"I also had a bad dream." But she wasn't lying. For the past 3 days she had been having nightmares about Jon dying. It was always different scenarios and no matter how loud he screamed for help or how hard she tried- she was never able to save him. She shuddered when she remembered the one that woke her up today. He was being mutilated by what looked like rotting dead men. She had woken up screaming, luckily Ella had fallen asleep in Ser Davos' bed and the little girl looked so peaceful Dany didn't have the heart to wake her.

"Dany-" Jon started, using his old nickname for her, "If you ever want to talk, I'm here. I heard I'm a pretty good listener. And regardless of what happened between us years ago, I still care about you. Very much."

Dany wasn't expecting that, her heart paced and she gave him a small smile and nodded. He hadn't called her Dany in years, hearing him say it sent chills down her body. “Thank you, it means a lot Jon.”

The two began walking in silence and Jon cleared his throat. "So, I haven't seen Daario around. Is he still here?" He asked trying not to sound interested. He knew the nature of Dany’s relationship with this Daario and it didn’t sit well with him. He knew he was being a hypocrite and he had no right to question who Dany spent her nights with, but there was something about Daario, Jon didn’t trust him.

“He went back to King’s Landing, the cold wasn’t for him.” She answered. She had actually sent him back there to inform Rhaegar she wasn’t coming back anytime soon and to try and explain the whole situation with Ella. Dany didn’t trust a raven to carry the news, so she sent Daario. Also because he was beginning to annoy her with his constant flirting and attempts to get back into her bed.

Jon nodded and the two fell back into a comfortable silence. They both knew what they wanted and they both knew what they were feeling but they had difficulty finding the right words to express themselves. And both were afraid of the other rejecting them.

 _Screw it_ , Jon decided and grabbed Dany for a kiss. Her lips were just as soft as he’d remembered. He moved his lips softly over hers, tentatively, teasing her with quick, innocent kisses, carefully obscuring the dangerous fire this simple kiss was igniting in him. Pulling him closer, Dany's tongue traced a path across his bottom lip, he couldn’t help separating his lips for her gentle invasion. The kiss became more emphatic as the two stepped closer, pressing their bodies together. Five years of fantasies were coming true, five year of suppressed feelings bubbling up.

Dany wanted to kiss him forever. She blocked out all thought about what this was, what it might mean, and what further mess they might create for themselves. Gods, the scent, the taste and the feel of him. How she had missed it! How she had missed the tiny jolts going off all over her, bits of herself she thought dead reigniting to life.

Neither broke the kiss as Jon backed her into a wall. Dany's body felt warm and tingly with a sudden, indescribable dampness formulating between her thighs. She felt Jon's arousal poking at her stomach and deepened the kiss. Jon placing one hand at the nape of her neck and plundered her mouth like a man dying of thirst.

"Jon- Jon. Not here!" Dany panted, weakly pushing him away.

 _Not here._ Jon thought not  _no Jon_ , he searched her eyes for confirmation and he saw her need for him, eyes slightly watery and pupils dilated. With one swift move Jon took her in his arms  and carried her to her chambers, they were closer. They both wanted- no they needed this. They could think later, they could talk later- right now they just wanted action. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sighhhhh!!!! They were supposed to talk dammit!!   
> And what was in that scroll? Hmmmm  
> Also lmao, I new to this smut thing (and to this writing thing as a whole) so I'm experimenting each time, but please do comment I appreciate feedback!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I got triggered by the Jon hate on the last chapter. I hope he doesn't get more hate this chapter.  
> And hopefully they finally have "the talk" this chapter,
> 
> -Thank you for all your lovely comments and the love you guys give this story, its deeply appreciated. And this isn't edited so sorry for any mistakes or if its just bad, lol.

Jon couldn’t help but admire the naked flesh that stared back at him. It had been mostly dark when they made love and he hadn't been afforded the lovely view he was getting now. Dany’s long, beautiful silky hair was spread out around her angelic face as she lay flat on her back sleeping peacefully. Her skin was flawless, even with his love marks all over her. His eyes skimmed over her, really seeing her curvaceous figure for the first time. Her breasts were small yet perfectly shaped with nipples that instantly hardened when kissed by the brisk air that met her body as he pulled the furs down lower. He took in her flat stomach and her shapely legs, stopping when his hungry eyes lit on the thin, neatly trimmed thatch of light curls that covered her mound. And he remembered all too clearly how enticing they tasted in his dreams. A taste he was more than eager to sample. His cock sprang to life despite the debilitating cold. Jon groaned and closed his eyes, he need to rest, and to let Dany rest. 

Next to him Dany slowly opened her eyes saw Jon sleeping naked next to her. If it wasn’t for the pleasurable ache between her legs, she would have thought it had all been a dream. She had sex with Jon. For the first time. She couldn't help the huge smile that adorns her face at the thought. It had been amazing, better than she had ever dreamed or imagined.

Just then she felt Jon's arm wrap around her torso, pulling her tight up against his hot skin. He had been watching her through sleepy eyes, trying to determine what was going on inside that gorgeous little head of hers. Jon kissed her lips for several tender seconds before pulling away and staring into her violet eyes.

"Regrets?" He asked softly. Pushing several strands of her hair out of her face and tucking them behind her ear.

Dany stared at him with confusion. "What?"

"Are you having regrets, about last night? I mean earlier this morning?" He waited patiently, his heart in his throat as he prepared himself to face disappointment. He had no regrets. He had come to terms with his emotions in the early hours of the morning. He had made love to her, because he wanted her. Because he still had feelings for her, feelings that ran deeper than he cared to admit. Even after all this time she still consumed him, bewitched him with those eyes and that smile. For the first time in years, Jon truly felt whole.

"No" Dany finally spoke. "I don’t regret anything. Do you?" 

Jon kissed her in response. This time with more passion, fire and need than he had earlier, and Dany felt her toes curl beneath the heavy fur cover. Relief swam through her as she pulled him tight against her naked body, so close that her breasts were flattened by his muscular chest. The kiss deepened until they were both trembling and gasping for air. Jon rolled over so that Dany was trapped underneath his hard body.

"I want you again, Dany, gods, I can’t seem to get enough of you." Jon’s enormous erection twitched against Dany's belly as if to confirm the actuality in his words. He moved his cock up and down, grinning when each stroke rubbed against her clit and she gasped with surprise. She was already wet. Jon could feel her juices glazing his flesh with each slow stroke. He pulled back, teasing her sensitive nub with the head of his cock, but instead of sliding his erection back through her damp curls, as he had done before, he plunged his cock deep inside her slippery core. Dany screamed out in pleasure. 

She wiggled her hips against Jon's muscular body and smiled when she felt his cock twitch inside her. The more she pressed her pelvis into him, the harder his cock grew until he was once again at his full, impressive size.

Jon began to move his renewed erection in and out of her wet passage. It was like wonderfully painful torture, taking her slowly when his body was burning up with lust. His mind was consumed by his feelings and his need for her. But each precise thrust made his body aware of just how tightly she was gripping his cock, how wet her tunnel grew each time he slid his shaft deep inside her, pleasures he may not have fully appreciated had he taken her fast and hard like he had originally intended to do.

Jon picked up the pace, thrusting faster, diving deeper, as he sensed Dany nearing her peak. She was so wet, so unbelievably tight. Their damp skin slapped together in a steady rhythm as Jon moved in and out of her sweet center. He knew in that moment that he was as close to heaven as he would ever get. Dany's legs tightened around Jon's hips holding him firmly against her body, so close that the friction created by his pelvis rubbing against her sensitive clit was swiftly carrying her to brink of release. The tenderness between her legs had long been forgotten, overlaid by the incredible pleasure mounting inside her. It was too intense, she couldn’t take it anymore. Every nerve ending in her body was on high alert, over stimulated and making her tingle from head to toe. Like a dam bursting wide open, thick juices gushed from her body and covered Jon's cock. Dany's breathless sighs echoed in the room. The pleasure was too much to bear, unlike anything Jon had ever known. So beautiful was their union that even the consequences were not enough to force Jon to pull out of the erotic inferno that held his cock in its grasp. Hot cum pumped from his cock in endless streams and sprayed against Dany's womb. Still, he thrust deep inside Dany's heavenly body until every last drop had been spent and he collapsed in a shuddering heap atop her.

As soon as Jon was able to catch his breath he raised himself up so that he could see Dany's face. She smiled widely and grabbed him for another kiss. But broke it off before things could get too heated again. 

"Missandei-" She began but he quickly caught on. He got dressed and gave her a small peck goodbye. 

"Your grace." He bowed with a smirk and walked out her chambers. He smile when made it back to his without anyone noticing him. And the smile became wider when he thought of what had just happened. He had made sweet love to Daenerys Targaryen, twice.

\----- 

"Something's different about you." Arya noticed starring at Daenerys. They had just broken their fast and were talking a walk in the Godswood.

"What are you talking about?" Dany asked, her face turning a shade of pink. 

"Nothing, just- you're radiating. If I didn't know better I'd say you had amazing hot sex but you sent Daario back to Kings Landing so- wait…wait " Arya's eyes widened and she her mouth fell. "JON?"

"Gods Arya don't scream!" Dany whisper- yelled.

"I'm sorry it's just- tell me everything. What happened?" 

Dany who had been dying to tell someone rolled her eyes and smiled. She didn't need to tell Missandei, the look on Dany's face when Missandei entered her chambers and the state of the room was enough evidence of her passionate tryst with Jon.

After filling Arya in all the details, leaving out the small private stuff. Arya didn't need to know about the sweet promises Jon softly muttered to her as he entered her repeatedly. 

"But we still haven't talked about 5 years ago Arya. I want to have him again, to be with him- but I'm afraid. I'm afraid talking about the past will just open up old wounds and we'll just go back to hating each other again. And I don’t think I can do that anymore." 

"Oh Dany, you two never really hated each other. You just said it enough times that you started to believe it. But I agree, you two really do need to talk. Just apologize for whatever fucked up shit you two did to each other, kiss and move on. Always works with me and Gendry. Although he’s the one who does the apologizing because he’s always wrong and I’m always right." Arya said making Dany smile. 

"Hope I'm not interrupting." They heard and turned their heads to see Jon walking up to them. "A word your grace?" 

Dany turned to Arya and the Stark girl smirked and nodded. But before leaving, Arya whispered something in Jon's ear that made the Northman flush and smile. 

"You wanted a wo-" Dany's words were drowned out by Jon ceasing her lips. She responded immediately, kissing him back with as much passion. They broke the kiss to catch their breaths but were at it again seconds later. They were making up for lost time, 5 whole years. 

"Good morning," Jon panted when he finally detached his lips from hers. He and Robb were discussing Winterfell's defenses with Maester Wolken so they hadn't been at breakfast. He missed her.

Dany smiled and swallowed, "Good morning." 

"A raven came for you, from Kings Landing. From the king I believe." He gave the scroll to Daenerys who had noticeably paled. "What's wrong Dany?"

Not giving him an answer, she quickly skimmed through the letter and lowered herself onto the bench. Jon was next to her in an instant taking her small delicate hands into his large callous ones. 

"Dany?" He was really worried now. 

When she finally spoke her voice was soft. "My nephew Aegon, he ran off to Essos with a lover a month ago. Rhaegar was going to step down as king on Aegon's nameday and give him the crown. But now-" Dany stopped and sighed. "Rhaegar still wants to step down but Rhaenys doesn't want the crown either, she wants to raise her children away from the capital and she refuses to leave Dorne." 

"Meaning when King Rhaegar steps down, the crown will pass down to you?" Jon gathered, "Do you want to be queen?" 

Dany found herself without an answer. _Did she want to be queen?_ She was queen in Meereen for some time, but she never felt peace. There were forces against her from the day she entered the city till the day she left it. And Dany had enjoyed the peace she received over the past year but she knew she was meant for greater things. _But was she meant for the iron throne?_

"Well I think you'd make a great queen." Jon assured and he truly believed it. He knew Dany, he knew her heart. And as much as she gave him shit for it, she was also a hero. Always protecting people. He had heard stories of her acts from Sam and the late Maester Aemon, and Arya sometimes bragged and gushed about them. Dany cared deeply for the people and their wellbeing, that was always a sign of a great ruler.

Seeing the hesitation and uncertainty in her eyes, Jon took her face and showered it with soft tender kisses. Her nose, cheeks, forehead, under her eyes, he left kisses everywhere. "I mean it Dany, Westeros would be lucky to have you as their queen." 

Feeling as if words wouldn't be enough Dany pulled him in for a kiss. As it got more heated Jon pulled Dany into his lap. She started moving against his crotch and Jon felt himself harden under his breaches. His hands explored her body and halted at her hips. Grabbing them and grinding them harder against his arousal. Dany moaned and giggled as she removed herself from him. They were like two horny rabbits. And as much as they want to, they couldn't have sex here, not in front of a sacred tree- though the thought of outdoor sex excited Dany. She sat next to Jon and placed her head on his shoulder, watching the snow gently fall to the ground. 

_Well it's now or never_ Jon thought. He and Dany had their bliss, but now they had to talk. "Dany... 5 years ago. How we left things." He stopped when he felt Dany stiffen next to him. "Before I continue, I- I never meant to hurt you Dany. I thought I was doing what was right, what was best for you. But I was wrong- I messed up and-" 

"Jon!" They heard. _Seven hells!_ Jon thought. _Why did the Gods hate him!_

The culprit came into view and it was Tormund, his face was hard and he wasn't smiling. Jon and Dany stood up and Jon slowly walked to him. His anger for interrupting them slowly disappearing.

"What is it?"

"It's Ygritte. She's at the gate, says she has something important she needs ta tell ya." 

_Ygritte?_ Dany thought. What in seven hells was she doing back here?

Jon gave Dany a look, as if asking for permission to leave and reluctantly, Dany nodded. But she followed the men, Ygritte had tried to kill Jon last time they saw each other and if she tried anything today; Dany would burn her alive. 

Trying to keep up with the men, Dany wondered what this important thing was. And would it get inbetween whatever she and Jon were having. The only thing that was big and important enough was a pregnancy. Was the Wildling with child? Jon's child? The thought made Dany sick. Would Jon leave her for a pregnant ex lover?

 _No,_ she thought. Jon wasn't going anywhere, at least not without a fight. She hadn't fought for him 5 years ago and she'd be damned if she didn't fight for him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no talk huh... It isn't going to end well is it?  
> Well back to angst and more drama. 
> 
> And what is Ygritte doing back? *Hint It's not what you think  
> Do strike up a conversation in the comments, I would love to hear your thoughts


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while. Writer's block is a bitch. Sorry I've been away for so long. I wasn't in a creative space and was genuinely stuck. But i hope this isn't too bad.

The tension in the room was hard to ignore. Everyone was staring daggers at the redheaded Wildling but she didn't care; her eyes were fixed on her ex-lover and the Dragon bitch. The two had entered the hall together and they stood next to each other, shoulders touching. Ygritte wasn’t a body language expert but it was clear something was going on between them. She felt as if something was piercing through her heart when she thought of them together, but then the feeling disappeared as quickly as it came. She didn’t come back for him- the Dragon bitch could keep him for all she cared.

"Well, what news do you bring?” Robb asked, he wasn't glaring at her like everyone else, but instead looked annoyed. He was enjoying quality time with his wife and son before Ygritte demanded to meet with everyone.

"After I left- "

"You mean after you tried to kill Jon!" Arya sneered interrupting Ygritte. 

The Wildling simply rolled her eyes and looked straight at Jon. "If I wanted him dead, he'd be dead." 

"Again, I ask. What news do you bring? I will not ask for a third time." Robb was angry now. His jaw was clenched and he was speaking through his teeth.

"After I left," Ygritte repeated, emphasizing the word _'left'_. "I went beyond the wall. I was tired of ya fooking southerners ‘en ya bullshit. That's when I saw 'em. All of 'em, giants, White Walkers, _him_. They looked to be searching for someone or something.”

Dany didn't miss the look Jon and Robb exchanged. She made a mental note to ask Jon about it later. 

Tyrion placed his wine goblet on the large table and shook his head. He was still somewhat skeptical about this whole White Walkers and killer dead men thing. "How do we know you're not lying? That this isn't some trick you've concocted to-" 

"Iss not a trick. Why else would I come back here? Sacrificing me life?" Ygritte shot at Tyrion. "I donno what they're looking for but it can’t be good. And with their numbers, they're bound to find it soon." 

"They're looking for the horn of Joramun." Tormund said. Despite her actions, Ygritte was still his friend and he felt she had the right to know. He saw her face turn even paler and her eyes widened. 

"But- that's- Mance, he never found it. Iss not real." The Wildling said shaking her head in disbelief.

"It is, and now the Night King and his army search for it." Bran said. 

"We need to find it first. If-"

"The men of the Night's Watch are already searching for it. They're better suited for this than you." Arya snapped at the Wildling woman.

Jon and Robb again shared a look and the older Stark sighed. "We received a raven from Castle Black late last night- or this morning. They sent out scouts to monitor the Night King's activities and to search for this horn. But- out of the hundred rangers they sent… none came back. When they went to search for the missing rangers, they found their dead bodies cut up in pieces. They were in some spiral shape." 

Gasps went around the room as their faces of interest turned into horror. 

"Iss because crows don't know shit about the true North!" Ygritte shouted. She was the only one who didn't seem affected by Robb's news. "We- _the Freefolk_ \- know that land better than anyone. We've lived there our entire lives. We have a better chance at finding the horn."

"She's right. The Freefolk have a better chance finding the horn then the Crows." Tormund affirmed looking at Jon. 

"I'm not sending you to your deaths." Robb argued. 

"Ya not our king. We don't take orders from southerners." Ygritte scoffed. 

"Robb's right." Jon spoke for the first time. "It's a suicide mission, the Freefolk can't be sent north of the wall on their own." 

"Then come with us." Ygritte suggested. "Ya lived as one us for a time. Ya know the true north as well as us Freefolk. Ya were even happiest there." 

Daenerys rolled her eyes at the last remark. The Wildling was obviously trying to wind her up. She was trying to get a reaction out of her. "Jon's not going anywhere with you. Especially not on some stupid mission that could get that could get everyone slaughtered." 

"Ya his mother? Huh? Or do ya think because he fooked ya, he's suddenly yours? Or-" 

"Enough!" Jon bellowed. He clenched his jaws and glared at Ygritte. When the woman glared right back he sighed and turned to his family; "I'd like a word with Bran please, in private." 

Lady Catelyn looked appalled at her late husband's bastard. How dare he demand that everyone leave the hall like he owned the place? He was just a damn bastard! But she was quickly ushered out by Robb before another argument broke out. 

After the room was vacated, and only Jon and Bran remained, Jon took a seat next to his younger brother. He knew Bran was the only person who could help him make the right decision. The decision he makes in the future gets him killed. And Jon didn't want to die, not now. Not when he had so much to live for.

"Bran… I need your help." 

"I can't make the decision for you Jon. It has to be your choice, what you think is best." His younger brother answered. 

Jon sighed, he expected as much. "The choice that gets me killed in the future, what was it? Can you at least tell me that?" 

"You waited Jon. And in the end you had to sacrifice yourself so the war would end." 

_He waited? What did that mean?_

"I don't- I don't understand Bran. I waited? Waited for what?" 

"You waited and he found the horn. The wall fell and many died." After that Bran turned away, signaling that the conversation was over. 

Jon might have been confused but he knew what he needed to do. He knew what _needed to be done_. And the women in his life weren't going to like it. 

\-----

“Then I’m coming with you!”

“Arya-“ Jon started.

“Arya you will do no such thing! I forbid it! If the bastard wants to go and get himself killed, he can go right ahead- but you are not going anywhere!” Catelyn Stark fumed. Jon had called everyone back in and told them about his decision to join the Freefolk beyond the wall to search for the horn. It wasn’t an easy decision, but he had to make it. His brother Bran approved of it so Jon thought he was, at least, heading in the right direction. 

“Lady Stark is right Arya, you cannot-“

“I said I’m going, and you can’t stop me.” Arya gave them a look they knew all too well, she had made up her mind and no one was going to change it.

“Guess I’m also coming with.” Gendry groaned but no one appeared to be paying attention to him.

“Khaleesi, if you would let me. I would also like to go search for this horn.” Ser Jorah announced taking Daenerys by surprise. 

The Onion knight who was standing next to Jon suddenly froze. He remembered what Ella had said about Ser Jorah dying, Davos didn’t understand all this time traveling crap but he wondered if Ser Jorah died on this mission. He shook his head when he realized that was impossible because Jon made another decision in the future. Maybe Ser Jorah died during the battle with the White Walkers, or perhaps the man had simply died in his sleep. Davos liked the man and his death would be unfortunate.

Dany’s eyes expanded and she felt a lump on her throat. She hadn’t even come to terms with Jon leaving. Now Jorah? And similar to Jon, Dany knew she couldn’t change Jorah’s mind. The old bear might be loyal to her but he had a sense of duty to the North. He desperately wanted to make amends for his past sins and Dany didn’t want to stand in his way. So halfheartedly, she nodded and Ser Jorah gave her a gentle smile.

“Ygritte said she saw them near Eastwatch by the sea, we’ll write to Edd at Castle Black and Rob at Eastwatch. We’ll need their resources.” Jon saw half the room nod and he continued, “We leave in the morrow when the sun is highest.” 

Dany was the first to leave the room and Lord Tyrion and Ser Jorah followed soon after. Lady Catelyn huffed and stomped out; Robb smiled apologetically and took his wife’s hand as they also left the Great Hall. 

“I need a drink.” Gendry said when only he, Jon and Arya remained. 

“You’re an idiot” Arya said slapping the back of Gendry’s head. 

"Owww, what was that for?” He cried. Jon smiled at the two.

“You don’t have to come with! I don’t need anyone looking after me; I’m capable of taking care of myself!”

“You think I volunteered to go on some death mission because I thought you needed a bodyguard?” Gendry was on his feet now and he looked angry. Looking at the two Jon felt like he was intruding, like he shouldn’t be there. So he quickly finished his ale and left the room making sure not to draw any attention to himself.

“Arya I love you! And I told you woman, wherever you go I’ll follow. And if you want to go looking for horns on the most dangerous place in the world, I’ll follow you. Always”

“You’re an idiot” Arya repeated, this time biting back tears. 

“Your idiot” Gendry smiled taking her in his arms. She didn’t fight him so he held her closer, kissed her forehead and muttered a soft _I love you._

The two didn’t know how long they stayed like that, empires could have been built and destroyed, the Night King and his army could have made their way to Winterfell and the two wouldn’t have cared. Right now only the other person mattered, the world could burn.

 

\---

 

"I win!” Ella said clapping her hands. “You’re really not good at this mommy” She added with a giggle. 

Ella and her mother were on their 5th game of cyvasse and Ella had won all 5 rounds. Her mother’s mind appeared to be elsewhere and it was working to Ella’s advantage. Initially the little girl hadn’t minded because she was winning, but now she was worried. 

“Are you okay Mommy?” She questioned making her way to her mother. 

Daenerys smiled as she took her daughter in for a hug. She had been in a ‘mood’ ever since that meeting with Ygritte. It wasn’t the woman that had upset Dany but the news she had brought. Just when her life appeared to be going somewhere, walking deadmen threatened to destroy everything. “I’m okay sweetling. Mommy’s just tired”

 There was a light knock on the door and Jon entered the room. Ella ran to him and jumped in his arms. Dany smiled at the sight. Her daughter was a real _‘daddy’s girl’._

“You owe me three bedtime stories daddy!” 

“Three? Hmmm well, it’s not bedtime yet but how about I read you two stories now and one when you go to sleep?”

Ella pretended to think about it before replying, “Deal!”

Jon chuckled and put his daughter down, “Go choose any two books from Uncle Sam’s little library and I’ll read them to you.” Ella squealed in delight and ran out of the room. 

“You do know two stories will turn into seven right?” Dany asked standing on her toes to kiss Jon. For a second she was afraid she had over stepped her boundaries but she felt Jon smiling into the kiss, and she relaxed. He nibbled at her lower lip making her purr and he chuckled. Dany had told herself she was furious with him for volunteered for the 'beyond the wall suicide mission' but all that fell away when he walked into the room. The man really had too much power over her.

“As long as she doesn’t make me read _Daena and her 12 Dragons_ again- I’ll be fine” 

“Hey!” Dany playfully punched his chest, “That’s my favorite story!”

“I know” He laughed before taking her lips onto his. The kiss was sweet and short. “Dany- what we were speaking about before Tormund interrupted-“

Dany froze and turned away from Jon. “It’s alright Jon. We don’t have to talk about it now.” She knew she was being a coward but she didn’t want this- _whatever it was_ \- to end. Things were obviously going to change after they spoke, and she didn’t want them to. She didn’t know when she started feeling this way but she hated it. She hated feeling uncertain- it wasn’t like her.  

Jon used his fingers to turn Dany’s face back to him. “You didn’t say anything at the meeting. About the mission beyond the wall. Are you upset with me?” 

Flashes of him being stabbed repeatedly by rotting deadmen played through her mind and she felt nauseated. She wanted to beg him to stay but she knew Jon, once his mind was made up- it was made up. “You looked as if you had already made up your mind.”

“Dany I have to do this, I spoke to Bran and- It’s what needs to be done. Believe me no one is less happy about this than I am. I don’t want to be away from you or from our daughter.”

“I know.” Dany smiled. “I’m not happy about you leaving, but to some degree, I understand.”

Jon opened his mouth to say something but Ella happily skipped in with a stack of books in her tiny arms.

“Look daddy, Uncle Sam has _Daena and her 12 Dragons: The Winter Rose!_ You always call me your winter rose mommy!” 

Jon groaned at the title and Dany smiled beside him. “I thought you said only two stories”

His daughter simply giggled and plopped down the bed. She made herself comfortable and turned to her parents. Jon removed his coat and joined her on the bed, he patted to the spot next to him and Dany smiled and slid next to him.

For the next few hours the family of three spent their time reading about dragons and girls with hair that changed colours. They laughed, sang and braided each other’s hair- much to Jon’s dismay. The former Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch didn’t like anyone touching his hair but he made an exception for his two special girls.

Calm before the storm.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the last sentence is a lie but hmmm... we'll see. 
> 
> \- fun fact, this chapter took 90+ minutes to upload. I kept finding mistakes, the italics were all messed up and my connection was bad. Lol
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, reads, kudos and bookmarks!! You guys are amazing!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I owed you guys at least two chapters so here, Chapter 12!! But it's really short so sorry, lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ps: apologies for incorrect spelling or any grammatical errors
> 
> Pss: I'm no GRRM, just a Jonerys shipper with too much time on her hands. I don't know how to write emotions,

_“Jon"_

__

__

__

_“Hmmm” Jon hummed._

__

__

__

_“Run away with me. We can run to Dorne. Prince Oberyn has 8 bastards himself, nobody cares about prominence there! Or we can just get a boat and live like fishermen or we can go west of Westeros where-“_

__

__

__

_“Daenerys stop!” Jon breathed. “We can’t- I can’t. Dany I can’t even offer you a name! I-“_

__

__

__

_“Jon I’m not marrying some foreign horselord my brother made a deal with before I was even born! And the only reason this said horselord wants to marry me is because some witch told him I would bear him a son that would be some stallion that mounts the world and I don’t want that! I want you Jon! I want to marry you! I want to have your children!” She shouted._

__

__

__

_“And I want you! Gods I want you, Dany! You’re all I’ve ever wanted- all I’ll ever want!”_

__

__

__

_“Take me” Daenerys said after a few minutes of silence._

__

__

Dany shook the memory out of her head and snuggled closer to Jon. “Do you ever think about where in life we’d be if we had run away all those years ago?”

Jon thought about the question for a few seconds before answering her, “Hmmm, somewhere in Dorne I imagine. With eight kids, four cats, three dragons and lemon trees planted all around the house. And the house would be painted red, or just doors.”

“Eight kids?!” Dany cried, but couldn’t hide the smile that crept on her face.

Jon laughed and rolled on top of her, “What? Do you want more? Ten perhaps? Or should we follow in the footsteps of your ancestors King Jaehaerys and Queen Alysanne and go for thirteen?” He asked pressing kisses on her jaw and down her neck. 

“Jon” Dany breathed, “Our daughter- she’s-“ 

Jon groaned making Dany giggle and he moved back to his side. Ella was sleeping soundly next to him. Jon picked her up and placed her between himself and Dany. Maybe he’ll have more restraint if she was between them.  

“Promise me you will come back Jon. If not for me, or for us, then come back for her.” She looked down at their daughter. “She needs you in her life Jon.” _I need you in my life._

“I will return, for the both of you. I promise.” He moved to plant kisses on both Dany and Ella’s foreheads. He knew he had no control over death, but he would do everything he could to come back to them. 

“I never meant it.” Dany said softly after a few minutes of silence. 

“Never meant what?”

“What I said all those years ago. I was mad, furious even. You hurt me and I- I wanted to hurt you more. So I used your insecurities against you. You confided in me, told me your deepest desires and secrets and I-“

“Dany-“

“All those things I said, I’m sorry. I never meant any of them. I want you to know that, if I could take it all back I would.” And she really would. Just a few hours ago she was dreading this very conversation, but somewhere in between those hours she had found the courage to go through with it. 

“I-I, never slept with Ros” Jon confessed.

The corners of Dany’s mouth curved and she gave him a small smile. “I know. I think a part of me always knew. But we made one promise to each other when we were kids Jon; that we’d never lie to each other. And you lied to me, that hurt me. And when you didn’t tell me about your decision to join the Night’s Watch- I felt betrayed Jon.” Thought she wasn’t aware of it, tears were now flowing freely down her face. “I was planning to leave everything for you, I thought we were on the same page but you lied to me. You deceived me… You want to know what I hated the most? The fact that I knew in your own _Jon_ way, you thought you were doing what was best for me. That even though you lied, you were doing it for noble reasons.”

Ella had somehow made her way down to Dany’s legs and was hugging them tightly. Closing the space that was now between them, Jon wiped off Dany’s tears and captured her lips. 

“I had no right Dany. No matter how noble I thought my intentions were, I had no right to make a decision about our relationship without consulting with you. I’m so sorry my love. I really am.” He kissed her again tasting her salty tears. 

“We both messed up didn’t we? And we pushed each other even further instead of talking about it. Let’s make a deal; I’ll forgive you if you forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive.”

“Jon, I remember the look on your face. The things I said about your mother, your father, how I compared you to Robb- I hate that I made you feel that way. Forgive me.”

“I love you.”

 Dany's heart fluttered and she was lost for words, “Jon-“

“I’ve loved you since I knew what that word meant. I know I- _we_ messed things up years ago but I’m grateful the gods have given us a second chance. And I promise you Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, I will come back to you, and we’ll make up for lost time. I believe we have, what? 12 more children to go?”

Dany smiled and kissed his large hands, “I’ll hold you to that Jon Snow.”

\-- 

“You’re leaving again aren’t you?” A little voice Jon knew all too well asked.

He turned to face his daughter and the sight almost broke his heart. Her beautiful eyes were glassy and she looked to be holding back her tears. She couldn’t even look at him.

“Ella-“

“Please don’t go daddy! Please!” The little girl begged tears now running down her face. Jon picked her up and rubbed her back trying to sooth her. 

“Daddy has to go my sweet winter rose. But I will return, I promise you!”

“No daddy! No! Please don’t go! I’ll do anything! I’ll be good! I’ll-” Ella was crying hard now, she didn’t want to lose her father. The last time he went beyond the wall- or what was left of it, he didn’t come back alive.

Jon, not knowing what to do, continued rubbing her back trying to calm her. This crushed him. He didn’t want to see his daughter like this, it physically hurt him. He lightly put her back on the ground and crouched down to her level. 

“I love you so much Asharella Targaryen Stark, I want you to know that. You and your mother are my entire world; I will kill anything and anyone that stands in the way of my return. I would move heavens and hells just to return to you. You hear me?”

The little girl sniffed and nodded. Jon wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. Ella untied her hair and took her father’s hand.

“This is my lucky hair tie, my uncle Rhaegar said it belonged to grandmother Rhaella. He wore it when he went to battle and it kept him safe, please wear it daddy so it can keep you safe. So you can come back to mommy and me.” She sniffed. Jon took and the hair tie and smiled, it was a simple hair tie but with a huge dragon head attached to it. 

“You won’t miss it?”

Ella shook her head and Jon brought her in for a hug. Ella tightened her tiny hands around him and if his good sister Talisa hadn’t walked in that second, Jon would have said _fuck it_ and stayed with his daughter and Dany instead of travelling north. 

“Everyone is really.” Talisa smiled. “Come Ella, let’s go see your father, aunt and uncles out.”

Jon watched his daughter take Talisa’s hand as he took his backpack which had food and water supplies. When they got to the gate everyone, save Lady Catelyn, was outside and ready to see them off. Ygritte and a few of the Freefolk which had volunteered to also go, were already far ahead of them, they had no goodbyes to deliver. 

“Jon! Jon!” Sam called out, “Dragonglass, I only found 5 daggers but I’m hoping you won’t need them.”

“Thank you Sam.” Jon smiled and hugged his best friend.

“Do come back Jon.”

“You know I always do.” Jon smiled.

“Brother” Robb said also hugging Jon. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I have to.” Jon answered making Robb nod. 

“And look after our little sister Jon, I know she’s as stubborn as a mule but- I don’t think my mother would survive if anything happened to her.” Robb added. 

“I will.” Jon wanted to add _‘You Starks are hard to kill’_ but something told him not to test the gods.

After giving Sansa and Talisa quick hugs and making Ser Davos promise to look after Dany and Ella, Jon made his way to his two girls. 

“When I return I’m taking you two on a trip. It will just be the three of us, and I think our trip destination has a cat breeder who would love to give a kitten or two to a well behaved little girl.” He watched as his daughter’s eyes widen and Jon couldn’t help but chuckle lightly.

“Really daddy?”

“Really Ella.” He smiled. 

He kissed her forehead and turned to Daenerys. 

“Nyke jorrāelagon ao." Daenerys whispered. Jon didn’t know Valyrian but he knew how to read her eyes. They held so much love, it almost broke him. He didn't want to leave her. “Be safe Jon Snow.”

Jon nodded and whispered; “I’ll try.”

“C’mon Snow, we need to go” Tormund yelled. He had already said his goodbyes to his blonde beauty- who just scowled at him and to Ella- who made him promise to protect her father. 

Looking back at his family one more time, Jon mounted his horse and followed the party out of Winterfell. 

That night, for the first time in her life, Daenerys Targaryen prayed. She went to the Godswood, got on her knees and she prayed. She prayed for Jon’s safe return. She prayed they found the horn and she prayed that no one and nothing would ever take Jon, Ella or her dragons away from her. She wasn’t of the North nor did she have the blood of the First Men, but she hoped the Old Gods would hear her prayers and they would answer them. They had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like things are about to go south :/  
> What do you guys think?   
> And Ella my sweetie!!  
> Jon and Dany finally talked but the things they kept unsaid will bite them in the ass later on
> 
> And I hope nobody dies beyond the wall, sigh


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than a month... yikes. I promised to post this yesterday, but ao3 was down and I fell asleep *sigh
> 
> I struggled with this chapter so much, I wanted it to go a certain way but when I started writing it, it went another. And trying to reconcile the two proved to be a mess. But I tried, 
> 
> If you're still reading this, *huggies. 
> 
> \- as you well know, Engels is _nie_ my eerste taal nie, so sorry for any mistakes.

Daenerys walked into her chambers with a plate of lemon pie slices and stopped when she saw her daughter sitting by the window sill. The little girl looked to be deep thought about something and her eyes were cast downwards. She was brooding. 

_Like father, like daughter._ If it was any other time Daenerys would have smiled. But her daughter's recent behaviour was starting to worry her. Ella hadn't eaten anything solid in two days and had barely said two words. She didn't play with little ‘Sam’ and 'Ned' anymore nor did she spar with Lady Brienne. And her lessons with both Missandei and Maester Wolken had ceased. The little girl looked paler than usual and her normally beautiful and luscious hair had lost its shine. 

"Ser Davos said you didn't eat dinner.” _Or lunch or breakfast._ “Your aunt Sansa slept really late last night making these for you. She'd be very sad to hear you didn't eat them. You don't want to hurt her feelings do you?" 

Ella turned to face her mother and gave a small smile. _No_ , she didn't want to hurt her aunt Sansa's feelings, so she stepped down from the window sill and walked to her mother. She took the smallest slice of the lemon pie and pulled a face. Lemon pies were usually her favourite, but today she struggled to even swallow the one bite she had taken. The little girl had been feeling this way for 2 days now, ever since her father and his party left. She couldn't eat or do anything else; she was too worried about her father. She had just gotten him back; she didn't want to lose him again! 

Noticing the look on her daughter's face and her struggle to finish the one slice of pie, Daenerys sat Ella on the bed and crouched down in front of her. 

"Your father will be fine Ella, he's the strongest man I know. He will return, so will your aunt Arya, uncle Gendry and uncle Tormund. They will be back and-" Daenerys stopped as her voice cracked on the last two words. If she wanted to convince her daughter she'd first have to convince herself. "How about this, if they don't return in a fortnight, we'll take the dragons and go fetch them ourselves, would you like that?" 

The corners of Ella's mouth curved up and she gave her mother a toothy smile. "Really mommy?"

"Really" Daenerys half lied. If they didn't return _she_ would take Drogon and fetch them, she wasn't keen on taking Ella and her other two children with.

"Can I ride Rhaegal?" 

"Hmmm, I don't know. Rhaegal gets fussy sometimes and needs someone really strong to try and control-"

"But I’m strong!" The girl pouted. She reminded Daenerys of Jon so much.

"You get strength from eating, so maybe if you finish at least 2 slices of the pie, I'll reconsider." Daenerys sighed as she watched her daughter's face fall. "Asharella, you can't keep acting like this. Your father wouldn't want you to act this way! Not because of him! You’re not eating, you’re not sparring with Lady Brienne, you’re not playing with your friends! I don’t-" 

"I want my grandmother!" The little girl cried stopping her mother. She marched back to the window sill and sobbed quietly. Her mother didn't understand, she had spent years with her father but Ella only had these past few weeks. _It wasn't enough!_ She wanted her grandmother. Her grandmother would understand, she always did. And Ella had never missed the old woman more than she did that moment. 

Daenerys closed her eyes and placed the tray of pie slices on the table next to her bed. She didn't know what to do; she suspected trying to console Ella would only make things worse. So she sat down on the window sill and took her daughter's small hand into hers, rubbing it smoothly. The two Targaryens sat there till the sun disappeared and with dried tears on her little face, Ella slept in her mother's arms. 

\--- 

"Ya brother didn't take long to move on." Ygritte spat looking at Arya, and the young girl just ignored her. She had a raging headache and the last thing she wanted to do was fight with Ygritte. 

Ygritte laughed humorlessly and shook her head. "Should have known you'd take the Dragon Bitch's side. Some friend you are!" 

"Some friend?" Arya shrieked. "You tried to kill my brother Ygritte! I trusted you with his heart and you shot 3 arrows through his chest! How the hell do you expect us to move on and be friends after that?" 

When Ygritte couldn't answer her, Arya shook her head and rode past the Wildling.

The party had been riding hard for days and were now beyond the wall. The Lord Commander of Castle Black Edd and the Lord Commander of Eastwatch Rob, had accompanied the group and offered them fresh horses and supplies that they might need for the journey. 

"Ya went too far" Ygritte heard Tormund's gruff voice say behind her. The massive Wildling looked uneasy atop his mount and if the circumstances were different, Ygritte would have mocked him.

"He chose her." She said instead.

"So ya tried to kill him?" Tormund asked cocking his head. 

Ygritte scoffed and threw her head back, _Why didn't they get it?_ "If I wanted to fooking kill him, Jon Snow would be dead!"

Tormund tsk'ed and like Arya, shook his head and rode past her. Though he looked less graceful doing it and he didn't look as natural on the horse as Arya did.

_Ya, well fook ya too! _Ygritte cursed him in her head. He was supposed to be her friend! They had known each other far longer than he had known Jon!__

__This was all that little brat's fault! Everything went to shit the moment she arrived in Winterfell. She and her mother were to blame for everything!_ _

__Ygritte had cared about Jon, loved him and the second that brat opened her mouth, and that Dragon bitch flipped her hair- Jon dropped her. When Daenerys returned to Westeros, Jon had promised Ygritte that despite their history he felt nothing for her, that he and Daenerys hated each other. But Ygritte should have known better, she should have been smarter. For the looks she sometimes caught the two giving each other, told a different story._ _

"We found something!" Ygritte heard a distant shout.

_They found something? Already?_

She didn't even know they had started searching.

"Come! Jon and his sister found some cave with strange drawings!" Tormund yelled at her. 

__\--_ _

__"Ser Davos" Daenerys knocked on Davos' door._ _

__"Your Grace" The old man smiled letting her in. "Did she eat?"_ _

__Daenerys sighed before answering him, "She took two bites and- I tried bribing her with dragons but nothing. I don't know what to do Ser Davos and I hate it! I'm her mother! I should know how to make her feel better! I feel like a failure, like I’m a horrible mother-"_ _

__"There, there now your grace, being a parent isn't easy. I should know!" He laughed. "No one ever knows what they're really doing. But that little girl doesn't think you're a horrible mother. She loves you completely."_ _

__"She wants her grandmother." Daenerys sniffed. "Did your wife say when she would be arriving? She's our last hope Ser Davos."_ _

__Before Jon left with the 'Beyond the wall' party, he had suggested that perhaps Davos write to his wife and invite her to stay in Winterfell for a couple of days so Ella would at least be distracted while he was away. Luckily; Davos had already written to Marya weeks ago and the woman had taken her leave immediately after receiving her husband's letter. Eager to meet little Ella, and to see her dear husband again._ _

__"She should be here in a day or two your grace, the weather was kind." The old man smiled. He hadn't seen his wife in almost two years; he was truly looking forward to their reunion._ _

__“Good.” Daenerys nodded._ _

__"Get some sleep, it helps with the stress" Ser Davos suggested, he couldn’t help but notice the dark marks under the young woman’s eyes._ _

__"I've tried Ser, but every time I close my eyes I see visions dead men chasing after Jon. And there's always so much blood, always."_ _

__Davos nodded understandably and went to open a drawer under his table. He ruffled through it before pulling out a flask and grimacing. "Try drinking this before ya sleep. Just don ask me was' in it. It will have ya out like a log and it brings dreamless sleep."_ _

__Daenerys took the flask from Davos and thanked him._ _

__"Jon asked me to look after both his girls, and I can't have one refusing to eat and the other unable to sleep."_ _

__After offering him one more smile, Daenerys left the old man's chambers. When she finally got to hers, Ella was hugging a pillow snugly and snoring softly. Daenerys wished there was some way she could capture this sweet moment. She stood there watching her daughter sleep when suddenly, she heard a loud screech._ _

_Drogon._ She smiled. She hadn't seen him since she arrived here over a month ago. Placing the flask Ser Davos gave her next to the uneaten pie slices, Daenerys walked out her chambers to go greet her eldest son. She could sense he was feeling restless and she wished to calm him. 

"Shhhhh, my love. It's okay. It's okay" She cooed in High Valyrian when she got to the huge beast. But his mood didn't improve. “What’s wrong Drogon?” 

_Could he sense her mood? Ella’s mood? Or did he just miss her and his brothers?_

“It’s alright Drogon. Hush my love, it’s alright.” The dragon calmed but Daenerys could feel he wasn’t completely relaxed. Viserion and Rhaegal flew over to see what the commotion was about and Daenerys smiled when Viserion playfully nudged Drogon. The larger dragon accepted it and Daenerys felt a shift in his mood. She watched in delight as her dragons took to the skies and flew over the castle. 

Walking back to her chambers she thought about what she had told her daughter. That if Jon didn’t return to her in a fortnight she would fly her dragons over the bloody wall and fetch him herself. Her more rational side told her the idea was foolish, that she should just trust in Jon and wait for his return patiently. But she couldn’t, that wasn’t her. 

Everyone might fight her on this, but her mind was made up. She was done sitting around and doing nothing. Tomorrow she would fly Drogon over the wall, and horn or no horn- she was bringing Jon back home. 

__\---  
"Who do you think drew these?" Arya asked no one in particular as she marveled at the drawings on the wall. She, Jon and Gendry had ridden ahead of everyone to search for shelter in case the weather got bad. But none of them were prepared for what they found. _ _

The cave had a small opening and unless you looked really hard, you would miss it. Arya had entered the cave first, because she was the smallest, and found the interior was not only spacious but the walls were covered in drawings of some sort. 

__Now their whole party was inside the cave and they all looked astounded by the drawings._ _

__"Probably the children of the forest." Jon answered._ _

__"You mean they were here? Right here? Standing where we're standing?" Arya asked again, making Jon smile._ _

__"What do you reckon they mean?" Gendry asked as he walked down the cave._ _

__"This shape,” Ygritte said referring to the spirals. “The dead bodies of the crows were left in a shape like this" She said tracing the drawing her long skinny fingers._ _

__"Jon… I think you should see this" Gendry called out from further down the cave._ _

__When Jon got there and saw what Gendry was looking at his heart stopped for a second._ _

_The horn._

Well, a drawing of a horn. Jon noticed the drawings told a story and he tried to follow it with his fingers. 

__First; was the obvious creation of the Night King. Then the Night King turning on the Children of the forest and creating White Walkers from male babies he took from a nearby village. Then the Children of the forest made a pact with the First men to defeat the White Walkers but Walkers and the Night King won._ _

__Jon knew the next part, with help from the giants and the Children of the forest; Brandon the Builder built the wall. But what Jon didn't know was that the Children of the forest fashioned a horn that could bring down that said wall._ _

_But why?_ Jon wondered. 

__"The Night King has tried to get his hands on it before" Arya said looking at the drawings. "But they hid it, they hid it... here." She gasped._ _

__Sure enough that's what the drawings illustrated. That after the Night King tried to steal the horn from the Children of the forest they had hidden it in this very cave and enchanted the cave so that the dead couldn't enter it._ _

_Must have been with the same magic they used for the wall._ Jon thought. 

__"So somewhere in this cave, is the horn?" Jorah Mormont asked._ _

"We're going to search this cave, wall to wall till we find that horn! If anyone finds anything else that they think could be important, they let everyone know! The sooner we find this horn, the soon we all get to go back home!" _And the sooner I get back to my girls._

__Everyone nodded and scattered around the cave in search of the horn. No stone was left unturned and every hole was dug clean. They spent the next couple of hours search the cave inch by inch, but finding nothing yet._ _

__"Ya think iss a trick?" Ygritte asked walking up to Jon. She was cold and tired of digging. And as much as she wanted this horn found, she wished Jon would say yes so they’d at least take a break._ _

__"No, so you should get back to work. We can't afford to take breaks, the sun is setting soon and it will be difficult to see." Jon clipped, not even facing his former lover. He was a man on a mission._ _

__"Right" Ygritte said and left._ _

__Jon shook his head and went back to digging through a hole he found._ _

__"Jon!" He heard after some time and immediately shot up. The cave had darkened and he couldn't make out who was calling him._ _

__"Jon it's Arya!"_ _

_Gendry!_ Jon thought and followed the voice. He stopped dead on this tracks when he saw Arya unconscious, lying on Gendry's lap. 

__"What- what happened?” Jon croaked._ _

__"I don't know! One minute she was fine and the next she just fainted-" Gendry cried._ _

__"Arya! Arya!" Jon shook his sister hoping to get some response._ _

__Nothing._ _

__"I thought you said no breaks, but ya sister is here taking a nap!" Ygritte yelled._ _

Jon bit his tongue and went back to his sister. He took a flask from his backpack with the last of his water; he poured it in Arya's face. His sister's eyes opened and she stared at him and at her surroundings in confusion.

"Jon… what happened?" She asked.

__"We should be asking you that. Gendry said you passed out, are you okay?"_ _

__Arya, who didn't recall the incident slowly got up and nodded. "I'm fine"_ _

__Jon sighed, he knew bringing his sister here was a mistake. "Arya-"_ _

__"I said I'm fine Jon! Now, we should get back to work."_ _

But the youngest daughter of Catelyn and Ned Stark did not feel fine. She felt dizzy and couldn't even stand up straight. _Damn it!_ She scolded herself. 

__"Just take a breather okay, there's more than enough of us to keep looking." Jon proposed not believing his sister’s claim of being fine. Surprisingly; Arya nodded._ _

__"Okay, just a 5 minute break though." She said. Jon gave a small smiled and went back to his hole, hoping his sister was alright._ _

__After a few more hours of searching and coming out short, the group decided to take a well needed break. Their faces where covered in dirt and their bodies ached from hours of non-stop riding and then searching the cave._ _

__“Jon…”_ _

__“What is it Arya?” Jon groaned struggling to keep his eyes open. He was beyond tired and wanted to enjoy an hour or two of rest before getting back to work._ _

__“I think- I think I found it.” He heard his sister stay._ _

__Jon was up in a second and ran to Arya._ _

__And in Arya’s small hands was a large, tangible version of the horn in the drawings. It looked ancient and it was covered in gravel. Strange calligraphy adorned the horn’s sides and what looked to be dragonglass decorated it. Jon could almost cry out in joy. They found it, they really found it._ _

__“We found it.” Tormund gaped. “We found the Horn of Joramun.”_ _

__Loud cheers erupted from the cave and everyone wore huge smiles on their faces. They all knew what this meant. The only thing that stood between them and the Night King and his army was the wall, and now they possessed the only thing that could bring down the wall._ _

__Jon was smiling the hardest, he was sure his face would fall off. He knew what this meant for him, for his family. If the Night King stayed on this side of the wall then they’d be no battle. Jon would live. He would live!_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  i feel like the celebrations are a bit premature... they're still beyond the wall and well, anything can still happen
> 
> \- Also, it's only been 2 days CHILL DANY! Damn! That d must be FIRE! 
> 
> \- the drawings telling a story on the wall thing was lol, I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
